Demon fox, seraph of the end (crowley x oc)
by Kataradragon
Summary: Sakura is one of the powerful fighters in the demon army, but she is not a normal human girl. She's half human and half fox demon, who never wanted to catch the attention of a certain red-haired vampire.
1. Prologue

A girl who didn't look older than 15, walked through the empty city while holding down the hood over her head. For days now, she has only seen dead bodies of people over 14 years old, Killed by the virus. But she hasn't seen any other survivor, and she was beginning to lose her hope to find anybody. But maybe it was for the best, she wasn't normal. During her whole life, everybody saw her as a freak, a monster that should be killed.

"Crack!."

The girl turned around and saw a tall man with red eyes, dressed in a white uniform. He smirked down at her and took a few step closer.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like I found a lost blood bag here."

The girl took one step back. " Excuse me?."

He chuckled and appeared behind her. " You coming with me." He bent down to grab her, but to his surprise she grabbed his arm and throw him high up in the air. He crashed into a tall building and made the floor over him fall down on him. After a few second the tall man pushed away the things that were over him and stared down at the girl with narrow eyes. " Are you really a human?."

She tilted her head to the side and appeared before him.

His eyes widen in surprise and stared at her. " What are you?."

The girl smirked and appeared behind him. " just a freak. " Her nails growled out into sharp claws and pushed her claws through his back to his chest. He gasped in surprise, and next second turned into dust.

The girl coughed and rubbed her eyes. " Great, dead man dust in my eyes.''

"Are you a vampire?."

The girl opened her eyes and saw a guy a few years older than her, dressed in a black uniform and held out his sword at her. " Answer me, are you a vampire too?."

"No, I don't drink blood and don't get burned by the sun. Am not a vampire."

The sword pressed against her throat, while the guy narrows his eyes at him.

"Then what are you?."

The girl smirked and pulled down the hood to show a pair of white fox ears.

"Ever heard of fox demon?."


	2. Chapter 1

**Four years later**

 **Yuu pov**

Me and my friends stood outside the abandoned toy factory and waited for Guren to come and meet us. He sent us a message that he wanted us to meet somebody that will help us during our mission.

Yoichi walked to me. " Who do you think Guren want us to meet?."

" I heard somebody from the special squad who have been in China for 2 years, is coming to Japan. Maybe we are going to meet that person." Said Mitsuba while looking really excited.

I looked at her. " Special squad?."

She turned to me. " You never heard of them?."

I thought for a second and shook my head no.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. " The best demon fighter is in that squad, I even heard that they are one of the few who can kill a Nobel by themselves."

"But is it true that the special squad leader is half Demon and half human?." Asked Yoichi and pulled out a book from his bag. " I remember I wrote it down in here, during one of our classes in school." He turned a few pages and smiled. " Here it is, Lieutenant Sakura is the last descendant of the fox demon kitsune."

"Kitsune, the fox demon?."

Yoichi nodded. " Yes, and she has been part of the demon army for three years now."

"Four years actually. " said a voice behind us and made us all jump in surprise.

We all turned around to see a girl who was dressed in a demon army uniform but was much different than ours. Her jacket was armless and she wore fingerless gloves, the one on the left was covering half of her arm, and her jacket had a hood over her head. Instead of a skirt, she had black shorts with a little green on the side. She wore black boots that came almost cover her legs.

"Lieutenant Sakura?." Asked Mitsuba with a shaky voice.

The girl golden eyes turned to Mitsuba and smiled. " Just call me Sakura, Lieutenant make me feel old."

I study her and scratched my head. " You don't look like a fox demon...AAA!." I glared at Mitsuba who hit my head hard. " What was that for?."

Sakura giggled. " I try to hide the fox part of me," she pulled out a necklace with a dark blue stone, that was hanging around her neck. " This one hide my true form."

"Your true form?."

She scratched her cheek. " Yeah, in my real from I have the nine tails and everything. But this necklace is helping me to hide that part, only.."

She pulled down her hood and showed her white hair with a pair of fluffy white fox heard on the top of her head. " It didn't hide my ears."

I didn't know what I was doing, when I walked up to her and grabbed one of her ears, and felt the soft fur.

"Yuu!." Mitsuba grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me back. " You can't just touch her ear."

"Its okay, he I not the first one who has done that." Said Sakura while her ears were moving.

" Your ears are so cute," Shino stared at Sakura ears with heart-shaped eyes. " I want ears like that too."

"Sakura!."

We all turned around to see a very angry Guren walking at us. Sakura smiled at him while pulling up her hood.

"Hi, Guru."

Guren growled and glared at her. " Stop calling me that, and how many times did I tell you to not pull down your hood. If the vampire saw you…"

"I know I know, you have told me that million times already."

Guren sigh and looked at me and my friends. " Well, here is the team I told you about. I want you to look after them during their mission."

" Guren I think we can take care of a few vampire on our own."

Guren glared at me. " I don't think so, I heard news that nobles are on the field too. You guys can't win over them."

I looked down and know he was right, me and my friend's cant win over the nobles. They are really strong and not easy to kill like the other vampire.

Sakura glanced at me with serious eyes and sniffed the air. I stared at her with question eyes when she did that, but she just gave me a small smile before turning to Guren.

 **Sakura pov**

"Guren can I talk to you for a second."

He glanced at the kids before nodding. " Sure."

We walked to the other side of the factory, and I crossed my arms.

"Is he the experiment you told me about?."

"So you figure that out."

I narrow my eyes at him. " He doesn't smell like a normal human." I glanced over my shoulder to be sure nobody was there before looking back at Guren. " Are you training him to become a weapon?."

He looked away and sigh. " I try to hide him from that, so far I don't think they will use him." He looked at me. " I promise I won't let them torture him like they did to you."

" I hope so, " I turned away from him and walked back to the kids.

 **Yuu pov**

I looked over my shoulder to see Sakura walking over to us, but she didn't look happy. She looked really mad like she was going to kill somebody any second.

"Sorry for making you all wait."

Guren came a second later and glanced at Sakura with worried eyes. But that quickly replaced with serious eyes at us, which mean he was going to tell us about our mission. He told us that we need to meet another team, that has been on the east side of the abounded city for 4 weeks now. And they sent a report that they have seen a small group of vampire, and some of them were Nobel.

" I will meet you there with my team, " he glanced at Sakura. " Keep a good eye on them."

She nodded. " I will."

"Wait."

Everybody looked at me, while I study Sakura. " You don't you need your cursed gear?."

She stared at me before having a big smirk on her face. " Let's hope you don't have to see it."

 **Sakura pov**

I walked to the car, while Guren talked to the others.

" Why are you still helping the humans?."

I glanced at the hood of the car, to see a well-built guy, dressed in black leather clothes and had a hood covering his head. But big horns were visible on his forehead. His red eyes stared at me, while a dark shadow was dancing around him.

" The humans saw you as a monster, and after that incidents four years ago, You begin to fight with the human." His eyes darkened from red to black. " Why don't you hate them?."

I glanced at Guren and the kids, who were now pushing each other and laughing.

" Because all humans are not the same."

The demon laughs. " All humans are not the same?. You try to lie to yourself, Sakura. Humans are the greedy creature on earth, and you know that. Or have you forgot what they put you through?."

"Of course not."

"But why are you fighting with them?."

" Because " I glanced at him. " I got friends who take me for who I am, Abraxas."

He shook his head and slowly begin to disappear. " You are an idiot, just you wait. Before you know it, they will go against you. Even if you are half humans and half-demon, they will still look at you as a full blood demon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Yuu pov**

"Sakura, why aren't you the one driving the car?." I ask from the back seat. Shiho was the one driving the car, and Sakura sat in the seat beside him.

"Because I want to keep my attention around us, you never know when vampires do a sneak attack."

"Oh ok," I leaned back into the seat and crossed my arms.

She looked at me and nodded her head to the right window.

" If you look to your left, you will see a helicopter far away."

I stared at her in surprise and looked at the right window to see a helicopter far away from us, it looked like a small black spot in flying in the sky. I almost couldn't see it, and I didn't see Sakura looking at that direction.

" How did you know?."

She pulled down the hoodie a little to show one of her ears.

" Am a very good listener."

"Wow, so you can hear vampire from far away too?."

"If am concentrate, yes. But.." She pulled the hoodie back over her head. " Sometimes it's really annoying to hear every small sound that nobody else can hear."

"Can you read minds?." Asked Shinoa really excited.

Sakura looked at her before turned back her attention to the front window. " lets concentration on the mission."

Mitsuba sighs loudly while she sat in the trunk. " How do you think it will end, Lieutenant Sakura?."

" You don't have to call me Lieutenant." Said Sakura with a smile. " And I don't know, that's a question nobody can answer."

Sakura looked at Mitsuba. " You know, am glad you not like your sister. You are a much better soldier than her."

Mitsuba stared at her in surprise. " You have met my sister?."

"Many times, but she doesn't like me at all. " Sakura was quiet for a few minutes, and then she begins to giggle. " I remember the first time we meet, she hated me the first second she saw me. It got worst when Kureto gave me a position to become major and be a member of the Hiragi family."

" Huh?!." We all stared at her in surprise, even Shiho who was driving.

Sakura looked at him. " Eyes on the road."

"Oh,' he turned back to the road. " Sorry, but really?."

"Yes, but I turned it down."

"What!."

She covers her ears and glared at us. " Not so loud."

"Sorry,' said we all at the same time.

Mitsuba took a deep breath and asked in a low voice.

"Why did you turn it down?."

" because I don't trust them," she looked me. " the Hiragi family is not what they seem."

I gulped. " And the Major position?."

She sighs. " I turned it down because...many in the army doesn't respect me, besides you guys, many see me as an enemy."

We all was quiet and didn't know what to say, and I somehow understand her. She is one of the strongest fighters in the army, she can fight Nobels. But even if she fights for the army, and save them, many still look at her as a monster. It reminds me of my parents, I tried to be a good son, not making trouble for my parents. But even how good I was, they still looked at me and called me a demon.

Before I knew what I was doing, I put a hand on Sakura shoulder and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Am sorry, but you are not an enemy in our eyes." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me, and she opened her mouth to say something. But then her face became serious and she quickly turned to the front window.

"Vampire!."

"What where?." Asked Shiho and drow faster.

Sakura pointed at the space between the big buildings in front of us, and after a few seconds, we saw a vampire with red hair standing there.

Sakura pulled off her car belt. " Shiho, don't stop. That vampire is a noble, just ram the car into him." She turned to us other. " Be ready to jump, the car won't be enough to even hurt this Nobel. But it will distract him for a few seconds." She looked at the front window again. " Okay, when I say now, everybody jump."

"Yes, sir.' Said we all while taking off our belts and was ready to jump out.

We came closer and closer, and when I thought Sakura was not going to tell us to jump, she screamed.

"Now!.'

We all jumped out from the running car and landed on the hard ground. But Sakura was the only one who landed on her feet like she was light as a feather in the air.

"Are you all okay?." Her eyes where on us, while the vampire stopped the car with one hand and throw it aside.

"Yes, we are okay." Said we other, while coughing because of the big cloud of dust over us.

Sakura turned to the vampire who had a laid-back smile on his lips, while his eyes were on her. He was muscular vampire with broad shoulders. He has maroon bangs and thick eyebrows, while the rest of his hair is dark brown. His long hair is kept in a braid that comes over his shoulder on the left side of his neck. He has a single piercing in each ear. Like all vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears.

But he did not wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers. He wore black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees. He wore white pants and a white army shirt; the top buttons are undone to show his pecs. He had a black belt with a chain on the right side and his scabbard on the left. He wore a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and this sleeve is fastened to his the cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two white stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees.

He crossed his arms.

"Oh ho!, what do we have here?." He laughed sarcastically while me and my friends coughing because of the dust, Sakura smiled at him.

"Sorry for driving into you, but you were in our way."

The vampire's eyes widen a little in surprise, but he still had the smile on his lips.

"Oh, then I must apologize for standing in your way." He studies Sakura from afar and he smirked. " What is your name, my lady?."

She put her hands on her hips, while we other sneaked closer to the vampire.

" I am Lieutenant Sakura, from the special team in the demon army."

The vampire bowed to her. " Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Sakura. I am Crowley Eusford, the Thirteenth progenitor."

Sakura eyes narrow while she still had that nice smile on her lips. " Nice to meet you, Crowley."

He smirked back at her. " Nice to meet you too, Sakura." He turned around and stopped Mitsubas attack. " I hope your friends are good at fighting."

"Of course we are," I said angrily and cut off one of his arms.

Crowley watched his cut off arm fly up in the air and landed in the big sea of broken stones on the ground.

 **Sakura pov**

I crossed my arms while watching the other fighting the vampire Crowley. I wanted to see how they fight as a team against a Nobel. I have read the report about this team, but words on a paper don't give me the full picture what this group can do. And this moment was perfect for me to just stand behind and watch them fight against this Nobel.

I looked at Yuu and Mitsuba who tried to attack him at the same time. I shook my head and scratched my forehead.

"This not going well," I said to myself and at the same time Crowley made them flew back and hit a building. Yuu slowly stood up and cursed.

"We almost had him.'

"No, you didn't.' I walked over to him, while his eyes stared at me in surprise. " Don't you see, he is playing with you. How you and your friends fight, is not good at all. He hasn't even used his sword yet, or his speed." I glanced at the other who was still fighting him, but he just walked past them like he had all time in the world. I shook my head and turned back to Yuu who was up on his feet. '"Tell me, Yuu. What are you thinking when you fight him?."

He looked at Crowley, while his hand on his sword tightened.

" Kill him."

"Slap!.'

I hit his head, and he grabbed his head and stared at me in surprise. " Aa!, what was that for?."

"You not using your head, Yuu. Do you really think that you can just think that you can kill him?." I shook my head. " You need to think before you act, but right now you just let your emotion get the best for you. And that is not good."

I looked back at the other who was still fighting Crowley, but they looked really tired.

" You and your team need more training."

I walked to the other, and Crowley stop when his eyes landed on me.

"Oh, are you going to fight me now?."

I smirked and looked at the other. " Move."

 **Yuu pov**

The aura around Sakura was much darker when she told the other to move. They all stared at her in fear and quickly ran over to me.

Mitsuba and Shinoa looked at each other, and for the first time, they smiled at each other. What is with them?.

"I can't believe it, I can finally see Sakura fight with my own eyes. " Said Mitsuba and clapped her hands together,

Shinoa nodded happily, and her eyes were glued to Sakura. " Am so excited."

Crowley pulled out his sword and held it up in the air. " Sword drink my blood.' Spikes came out through his hand, and the sword begins to glow. But Sakura didn't even take out any weapons at all, she just stood there calm.

Crowley tilled his head to the side. " Are you sure you don't need to pull out your weapon?."

She smiled and before anybody knew what happened she was right in front of him and kick him with her leg against his stomach. He flew through many buildings and landed on the ground on his back. He sat up and stared at Sakura in surprise while putting a hand on his stomach whenever she hit him. " Wow.' He stood up and his laid-back attitude was gone and was replaced with a very serious face.

"That really hurt." He used his super speed to appear behind her and had his sword ready to cut her down.

She glanced at him and only held up her hand, and stopped his sword.

Crowley's mouth was opened and he as same as us other didn't know what to say.

Shinoa gasped. " She stoped his sword with only her hand."

Mitsuba. "It's amazing, but how is that possible?."

 **Crowley pov**

How can this human stop my sword with just her hand?. This is not a normal human, she something else. I jumped back and looked at her. She is really beautiful, with white hair and golden eyes that I have never seen before. Her skin was pale but not like a vampire, and her soft lips were light pink. My eyes travel down from her large breasts, down her hourglass body, to her long slender legs and back to her face. It was to bad that she had a hoodie cover her head, I wanted to see her without it on.

But than Chess and Horn appeared and told me Ferid wanted me on the front-line, while Horn throws me my arm.

 **Sakura pov**

I watched the blond-haired vampire-women, throw the arm to Crowley and told him that some vampire named Ferid wanted him at the front-line. Crowley looked really disappointed and turned to look at me.

"Ah, that's too bad. This place was just getting more excited."

He struggled his shoulder and Yuu and the other. "Oh well, there's always be next time." He used his speed to appear in front of me and grabbed my hand and gently kissed on the back of my hand.

I stared at him in surprise, and he turned to Yuu and the other.

"See you later, cute livestock. Next time I will suck you dry," he turned back to me. " Hope we see each other again, Sakura."

I smirked at him. " Next time don't hold back when you fight me." I lower my voice. " I know you are not a Thirteenth progenitor, you are much stronger than that."

He stared at me surprised and laughed. " I like you more and more every second." He blinked at me, before disappeared.

Yuu and the other ran to me, and they asked me so many questions at the same time it made me laugh. And I knew I have so many question to answer later.


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright, " Sakura fished up a few box from her pocket.

" I usually don't give out this pills because of the side effect. But after watching how you all fight against the Nobel.." She sighed and handed out a box to each member. " let's just say your fighting skill is really bad."

Yuu stared at the box, before looking up at Sakura confused.

"Pills?."

"Yes, pills. You all are too weak to be on the front line, so this will enhance your power so that you are less likely to die. " Explained Sakura and looking at each member with hard eyes.

"These pills will enhance your synchronization with your demon. One pill will increase your strength by 1.5, and two pills will increase your strength by 1.8." Pointed Shinoa out, while looking inside the box.

Yuus eyes lighten up, and Sakura could see the hunger for power in his eyes. " Then I'll take ten of these!.' He turned to Sakura to get more, but she glared at him and shook her head.

"If I give you more, it will kill you."

Yuu looked surprised but it quickly replaces with rages. " What?!."

"I said before that I usually don't give out this pills because of the side effect. Three pills alone will rupture your organs."

"EHH!?."

" Thought.. two will cause severe damage to your body, so I recommend to only take one." Sakura lifted her hand and points out one finger, making her point clear.

Mitsuba turned to the other. " Each pill will last 15 minutes and take 10 seconds to take full effect. After 15 minutes, you will be forced out of sync with your demon, leaving you defenseless and vulnerable."

"And this is where this thing comes in handy!." Said Shinoa happily, held up a timer. " When you take the pill, set the timer. It will ring when thirteen minutes have passed. When you hear it, it tells you that you have two minutes to run like hell. Got it?."

All the guys nodded. " Yeah.'

"Why didn't you give is the pills when we encountered that Nobel?." Asked Yuu and looked at Sakura.

" I wanted to see with my own eyes how you fight, and as a team. " Answer Sakura and watched Yuu study the pill. " Just remember this is not the real way to use your cursed gears. This is only temporary. It takes years to master a cursed gear, but we don't have time to for it."

"Have you master your cursed gear?." Asked Yuu while staring at Sakura. " or do you also need to take this pills?."

She shook her head. " I have mastered the cursed gear, I just don't use it. But I can't take those pills because am a half demon. If I swallow one of those pills, the demon part of me will take over, and I kill everybody I see. " she turned her back to the other.

"Let's move.'

They all begin to run, and Sakura hopes that Guren and his team was okay.

"Let's see. Where's the leader?." Guren scanned the battlefield with a pair of binoculars. He and his team were on top of a big building, watching a group of vampire from far away. His eyes landed on two figure who was sitting above all the other, one had silver hair and the other one had blond hair. The silver one suddenly glared menacingly in his direction.

Guren jumped back. " Oh shit. He could notice me from this distance."

"Aha!. We're being watched." Said Ferid while smirking. Mika just glanced at the building Ferid was looking at but didn't say anything.

"By the way," Ferid turned to Mika. " Are you sure you don't want to suck their blood?." Mika glanced down at the vampire who was feasting on the citizen's blood and glared at them in disgust.

"It's not your concern. Shut up."

Ferid laugh. " If you don't drink, you'll become a monster. I believe you know that." He talked with a mocking tone, he loves to remind Mika what will happen if Mika doesn't drink blood. And he also knows why Mika doesn't want to drink human blood, which made it more fun for Ferid.

"I know that. Don't need to remind me." Mika jumped down and walked away. " I don't' want to talk to you. You toyed with me and killed my family."

"Haha!. You're a vampire now and still angry about the past?."

Mika glared at him and wish he had the strength to kill him.

"I'm just angry at the powerless me back then who couldn't protect them."

Ferid smirked. " then, the last remaining of your family, Yuuichiou Hyakuya isn't it?. Are you going to protect him?."

Mika ignores him, and looked at the destroying city in front of him, and hoped that he could find Yuu soon.

Suddenly, a loud explosion appeared behind Mika. He turned around to saw Guren yelling at his soldiers to attack.

Ferid jumped down and landed beside Mika. " the elite Moon demon squad are here, Mika. Let's kill the leader." He pointed at Guren while licking his lips.

'I can take him down myself." Mika pulled out his sword and attacked the Guren, while the other vampires fought the rest of the squad.

Guren pulled out his sword too, but black mist was coming out from it. He slashed his sword at Mika.

Clash!

"My!. You are a strong one!." Complimented Guren to Mika as the clashed swords.

"..And you apparently aren't." Mocked Mika to Guren. Guren sharply looks at Mika and retracts his sword into its holder. Guren runs swiftly toward Mika and slaps a yellow paper onto his forehead surprising Mika.

"Fudo-Myo-o Activate!." He shouts and running away from Mika. The yellow paper exploded, causing the huge building behind Mika to collapse and make a mess.

"Got him!." Said Guren to himself and smiled.

"Did you really think such an old and slow spell would work against me?." Asked a voice behind Guren. Guren whips around and stared at Mika in awe, who was standing in a clear open area.

"Oh Wow." Said Guren while he smirks.

'Right into our trap," he thought to himself.

Ferid laugh.

"Mika, that arrogance of your will get you killed. Would you like some help?."

"And why exactly do I need help from you?." Asked Mika and glared at Ferid.

"Because you're standing right in their trap." Ferid pointed at the ground. Mika looks underneath his feet to see a giant star formed by strings. His eyes trail up the strings and see them attached to the hands of Shigure."

"These humans do not intend to fight one on one."

"Shigure! Now!." Screamed Guren, raising his sword and bringing it down fast. Her attack was followed by Gosh's illusions, both of which Mika doges.

Mika growled. 'What the hell?.'

While Mika was distracted, Guren sneakily attacks him from behind.

'Dammit!." Mika thought to himself and turned himself around to defend himself. Ferid smirked and rushed between Guren and Mika, blocking Guren's attack.

"You owe me one, Mika." Ferid chimes and backhands Guren across his face, sending him flying through countless of objects as his squad watched in horror.

Guren gasped for air while slowly standing up.

" Damn… this is worse than I thought." He coughed up blood.

" Where is Sakura when you need her?."

He turned to his squad. " Watch out, that silver-haired vampire is extraordinarily strong."

Ferid chuckled and turned to Mika. " looks like you needed my help after all."

Mika shook his head. " I don't need your help. I now understand how these humans operate." He old out his sword. " sword drink my blood." Hide sword obeys and wrapped thorns around his hand, piercing his hand.

Sakura stops running and looked up to see a thick cloud coming from the other side of a big building.

'I hope Guren and the others are okay.' She thought to herself and before she could tell the other what to do, she saw Yuu and the other running to the battlefield with one of the pills ready in their hands.

"Hey!. Wait!." But they didn't listen, they just kept running.

Sakura shook her head and sigh. " I will kill them after this." She said to herself and ran after them.

"What the hell are you doing Guren!?." Yelled Yuu when he saw a vampire plunges his sword into Guren's chest. Yuu swallows the pill he had ready in his hand and was ready to slice the vampire who hurt Guren.

Mika watched Guren falling down to the ground, he could hear more human coming close behind him.

"What?. More annoying hu-." Mika turned around and saw Yuu. Mika's eyes widen, while Yuu pushed his sword right into Mika's chest. Yuu glared at the vampire with so much anger, but it quickly changed into surprise when he saw him stabbing his best friend.

"Y-Yuu!?."

"Mika!?."

Guren looked up at Yuu while coughing out blood. "Yuuichiou, activate your cursed gear!."

Yuu didn't listen to Gurens order, he stood there frozen stared at Mika and didn't know what to do. Guren hit the ground hard with his hand and saw Sakura running behind the other.

"Sakura, kill this vampire now!."

Sakura stops running and study Mika and Yuu with her eyes, she crossed her arms and look to be in deep thought.

 **Sakura pov**

"Sakura!." Screamed Guren angrily while I study Yuu and the blond vampire in front of him. Yuu slowly pulled out his sword from the vampire chest and stared at the vampire with so much fear that he fallen down to the ground.

"Are you really Mika?."

The vampire smiled and hugged Yuu. " Yes, it's me Yuu."

'They know each other?. '

Guren stood up and looked really mad. " Yuuichiou, this is an order!. Kill this vampire now!."

Yuu turned to Guren and looked at him like he was crazy. " I can't do that, he is my family."

"He is a vampire, he is our enemy!. He is one of the bloodsuckers-de.." Guren turned to me. " Sorry.'

I held up a hand."Its okay, I know it's not directed at me." I narrow my eyes and felt something behind me. I turned around and saw. Silver-haired vampire behind me, ready to slice me. I smirked and stopped his sword with my hand.

The silver-haired chuckled. " My, my you are a strong one."

I smiled at him. " You not bad yourself, but next time use your full speed if you want to kill me from behind."

He jumped back and stared at me like I was the weirdest thing he ever saw. " Are you giving me tips how to kill you?."

I shook my head. " No, am just tired of vampires going easy on me."

He put a hand under his chin and smirked. " You are an interesting human." He licked his lips. " I wonder how your blood tastes like.'

I giggled. " If you defeat me, you can taste my blood. But just so you know, am hard to defeat."

The silver vampire laugh. " My my you are really amusing. What is your name human?."

I bowed. " My name is Sakura, and what is your name sir?."

"Sir?. This is the first time a human call me sir, in the battlefield."

I shrugged my shoulder. " My mom always told me to be nice to everybody, even how bad they are, " I smirked. " But am only nice at the beginning."

The vampire smirked and bowed elegantly to me. " You are an interesting human, Sakura. My name is Ferid Bathory the seventh progenitor." And the next second he appeared in front of me and hand his sword high up in the air. " Show me how strong you are, Sakura."

I smirked and grabbed his hand, the one holding the sword and quickly ripped his arm off. He stared me in surprise and jumped back

"My my everybody loves to rip off my arm."

"Oh, is that so." I held up his arm I ripped off and waved with it. " Maybe you look better without it." I pulled out the sword, that was still in the hand and throw it to Ferid.

He raised an eyebrow after he catches his sword. " You had a bigger chance to kill me when you took my sword, why are you giving it back to me?."

" because it wouldn't be fun. I want to fight you will your full power."

"Sakura!. Stop playing around, kill that Nobel now!.' Screamed Guren, who was now fighting a few vampire.

I sighed and looked at him, and saw the other fighting the other vampires with everything they got. " Guren, you should think more about yourself, instead of putting your attention on me."

He growled and put a hand on his wound while fighting.

"I would if you didn't play around."

"Mika!." Screamed Yuu and when I turned my attention to him, I saw the blond vampire lifting Yuu in his arms and jumped away. "Mika put me down!."

I took a deep breath, and took a step aside and saw Crowley destroying the ground with his sword on the spot I was one second ago. " Hi, Crowley."

 **Crowley pov**

I looked up at Sakura, who glanced down at me with her yellow eyes while holding Ferid arm. I smiled at her, before standing up and brushed off the dust from my clothes. I was really happy to see her so fast, when I left her last time I thought about her, how interesting and different she was from the other humans.

"Hi again, Sakura. Glad I could see you again." I took her free hand kissed on the back of her hand, before turning to Ferid who had a big smirk on his face. " Did you need some help Ferid?."

He smiled. " Yes, as you can see I lost my arm."

"That never stop you before."

He narrows his eyes at me, still smiling. " I underestimated this interesting human." He pointed his sword at Sakura and she jumped away from to keep some distance.

She looked at me and Ferid. " Two against one, that's not fair." She put her free hand on her hip and had a big smile that showed her shiny white teeth, that looked very sharp. And before either I and Ferid saw what happened she disappeared and I felt a hard kick on my head and I flew right into a building. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head, and looked to see Ferid fighting Sakura with his sword, while she used his ripped off arm as a shield. I stood up and used my speed to appear behind her, but she jumped aside before I could hurt her. But I slashed the hand of the arm she still had in her hands.

"Crowley, don't slash my arm into pieces." Said Ferid and picked up the hand from the ground.

"Sorry," I said while turning to Sakura who was watching the other humans, who were held down by the other vampires. Even Chess and Horn had grabbed a human and were ready to take a snack. All the humans were screaming for help and even screamed for Sakura. I ran up to her, while she still had her attention to the other and was ready to try slash her again. But she just held up her hand like last time and blocked my attack. It felt like I hit a hard metal wall, a very strong metal wall.

She glared at me and didn't have that playful look she had a few minutes ago. And kicked me between my legs, and the pain I felt was the worst. " AAHH!."

Ferid appeared behind her and she sighs like she was really bored.

" I thought you two were going to use your full power, but this is boring." She ducked from Ferid sword, and just a small pieces of her hair was cut off. She looked up at Ferid and kicked him hard against his stomach and he flew high up in the air. Her head was near me and I stared at the hoodie that covers her head, and wonder what she was hiding. I quickly grabbed the hoodie and pulled it off, Sakura gasped in surprise and lifted her hands up to her head. But she was not quick enough to hide the fluffy animal ears on her head.

"Wow."

She covers the ears with her hands and turned to me with wide eyes. I smirked at her, while she pulled the hoodie back over her head, while her cheek was turning red. I couldn't help to think how cute she looks with her red cheek and the animal ears.

"So that's your secret." I moved closer to her, so close that we almost kissed. But she backed away and quickly stood up. I stood up and had my eyes still on her. " You look so much better without the hoodie covering it."

"AAHHH!." We both turned to the scream that came from the top off one of the buildings. And one of the kids I saw with Sakura last time, stood up there, screaming in pain.

Sakura shook her head. " No, no!."

A giant black wing sprouts out from his back and his left eye was black while his right eye was blood red.

 **Sakura pov**

No, no. This cant no happened.

I turned to Guren who was laughing and had a big creepy smile while looking up at Yuu.

" That's our ticket to victory!."

Rages were growing inside me, and I appeared before him and slap his face hard and held him up by his collar.

"You promise to not use him as a weapon!." I begin to shake him.

" Have you experiment on more kids?!."

He looked away.

"Answer me!."

He took a deep breath. " I don't know if there are more." The ground begins to shake, and I turned to see a giant hole Yuu made by his sword.

"S-S-Sinners M-Must be A-A-Annihilated!." Yelled Yuu with a dark voice.

"I knew it, the humans were using you!." Screamed Mika and glared at Shindoa and the other with so much hate.

I let go off Guren and ran up to Yuu and stop in front of him.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?!."

I glared at him. " Am bringing back our Yuu."

"Y-You.."

I turned back to Yuu who stared at me with his head leaned to the side. " Y-You are not a sinner. "

I gulped loudly and walked up to him. " Yuu, please wake up. This is not you."

" W-Why are Y-You helping Sinners?."

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes that made me sick to my stomach. " Yuu, am going to help you come back to us. It will hurt like hell." I wrapped my arms around him, and he closed his eyes like he was enjoying my touch. I looked at Mika watched us with big eyes. " Mika, am going to help Yuu coming back. If you can take Yuu with you."

He glared at me. " Why are you doing this, human?."

" Because they used me as an experiment. And I don't want Yuu to end up like that." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 **Crowley pov**

I watched Sakura hugging the kid, and I felt jealous for some reason. And then a glowing tattoo begin to grow over Sakura body, and it felt so warm. I took a few step closer and felt warm I never felt before, not even when I was human. It felt so good, I wanted more from it. I walked closer but Ferid stopped me and pulled me back.

" Don't go closer, we don't know what will append if we get closer. " he closed his eyes, and he looked to be enjoying this feeling too.

"Interesting girl isn't she?.' He glanced at me. " Maybe we can get some use from her."

"Yeah, maybe. " I turned back to the light and was really disappointed to see it slowly disappeared. So did also the black wing from the kid. The kid fell down to the ground, and Sakura stood up with shaky legs. She turned to me and Ferid and throw the arm she was still holding to Ferid

" You can have your arm back." She was on her knees and looked really weak. I wanted to walk up to her and hold her close, but I hold back that thought and turned to see a new army of humans was coming this way.

"We better go,' I said to Ferid and put a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and grabbed the blond-haired half-blood.

"Hey, let me go!. I must save Yuu!."

"Stop it, Mika, we must go. You get another chance."

 **Sakura pov**

I saw Ferid saying something to Mika before they both ran away. I shook my head and was really mad that he didn't take the chance to take Yuu with him. Crowley was the only one who stayed a little longer, he turned to me and blew a kiss to me.

"See you next time, Sakura." And then he was gone too.

I growled and turned to the other direction to see the Hiragi army was here.

'Oh no, not them.'

Someone wrapped the arms around me and lifted me up.

" Hello, Sakura. Its been too long.'

"Tsk, not long enough." I looked over my shoulder and glared at Kureto Hiragi who had his arms around me.

'Why must it be him of all people?!.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Sakura pov**

" Want some tea?."

I shook my head. " No thanks."

Kureto put a teacup filled with tea in front of me anyway.

I glanced at him. " You never was a good listener."

He chuckled. " Don't be mean now, Sakura. We are old friends."

" Funny, I don't remember us being so close to being friends," I said while crossing my legs and looked through the car window to see we were getting closer to the Hiragi base. After Kureto's army chased away the vampires, he pulled me into his car that was like a limousine with couches and a big table in the middle. What surprised me most was that Aoi Sangu wasn't with him, she usually was with him all the time.

Kureto sigh and leaned back on the couch. " So I guess you still don't want to be part of the Hiragi family?."

I glared at him. " The Hiragi family it's not for me, and I don't like what you doing behind everybody's back."

"Oh come on Sakura, that was years ago. I promise we are not experimenting with kids or any humans anymore."

"Tsk." Abraxas appeared beside Kureto and looked really mad. " I don't trust him."

"I know,"I whisper to him.

Kureto stared at me. " did you say something?."

I shook my head. " No," I grabbed the teacup. " So why are we going to the Hiragi base?."

A smile appeared on Kureto's face while he pulled out a letter with the Hiragi family seal from his pocket and handed it to me. " You better read this first."

I took the letter and opened it, but what I read on the letter was something I never thought was going to happen.

"Marriages!." I looked at Kureto with' are you serious ' look.

He nodded and looked really proud. " Yes, you and I are going to get married."

 **Six days later**

 **Guren pov**

I heard a knock on my door and looked up from the paper I looked through.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly and there stood a very pissed Sakura, wearing a specially made red uniform that looked very similar to her other uniform. I stood up and tried to not show how scared I was of her, just staring into her hard yellow eyes made me scream inside in fear.

"Good morning, Lieutenant General Sakura!."

She sighs and closed the door so hard I could feel the whole room shaking.

"Don't call me that." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk and crossed her arms. " How's Yuu?."

"He's doing good, he woke up yesterday and the doctors say that he is well enough to get out on the field tomorrow." I sat down and stared at her. " So how is the wedding planning going?."

She growled and looked away. " Don't even mention it, I was lucky that I could get away from Kureto. He has been following me around like a bad virus."

"Well, you are going to marry him soon."

" I never agreed to marry him, am forced to marry him because the head of the Hiragi family said so." She took a deep breath while rubbing her eyes. " Lets changes the subject."

She looked at me with serious eyes." I want to train Shinoa and her team before you allow them to go out in the field."

" With all respect Lieuten..." She gave me a death glare. " I mean Sakura. I think its best if me and my team train them because they are my responsibility."

" Guren, you wanted me here to look after them before I become Lieutenant General. And what I saw during the mission was the worst. I can't believe you sent out those kids, who were clearly not ready to be out in the field. " She pulled out some paper from her jacket and put them on my desk. I looked at the paper and saw it was the reports about Shinoa and her team that I sent to Sakura before that mission started.

" What I saw out in the field didn't match the description I got from this reports." She crossed her arms and stared at me. " Why did you let them out in the field?."

I turned away from her and didn't say anything.

She sighs. " Guren, was your plan all along to use Yuu?. Use the seraph?."

I looked at her but didn't dare to say anything. She stared at me for a few seconds before standing up.

" I must go now, but tell Shinoa and her team that I want them to meet me in the training arena tomorrow morning." She walked to the door but before she opened the door she turned to me, and a dark shadow was over her eyes and made her yellow eyes glow evilly.

" And don't you dare use Yuu again. Because if you do.." her shadow begin to grow against the walls and this time I couldn't hade my fear. " I make sure that your life is a living nightmare."

I gulped loudly, and before I knew it she blinked and the dark aura around her was gone and she smiled at me. " Have a nice day~." she waved at me and walked out in a really good mood.

I could feel myself slowly sink down into my chair and breathed heavily while staring at the door in fear.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yuu pov**

"Shinoa, why are we up so early?." I ask while trying to hold back a yawn. I just got out from the hospital, and when I thought I could get a long good night sleep in my own bed. Shinoa wakes me up super early next morning and told me that Sakura wants us at the training arena.

Shinoa glanced at me while the others were walking behind us quietly.

" Guren told me that Lieutenant General Sakura wants us in the training arena early in the morning."

I signed and crossed my arms. "Lieutenant General Sakura, it suite her."

" Yeah, but it's sad that she was forced to that position."

I nodded in agreement, I remember when she told us that she didn't want to be part of the Hiragi family. Because how everybody in the Hiragi army was viewing her as an enemy, even if she was the most important fighter in the whole army. I sigh and wonder how Sakura was feeling about this marriage to that idiot Kureto. I only meet him once, while I was still in the hospital. Just meeting him that one time made me hate him almost as much as I hate the vampires, besides Mika. He looked down on everybody, even looking down on the people in his army. He talked like he was the most important person of mankind, and saw everybody else as low-level humans. It reminded me so much of the time when I was in the vampire city when my whole family was still alive. The vampire looking down on us, and saw us as weak humans that couldn't do anything.

I sigh and turned to Shinoa. " Shinoa, you are part of the Hiragi family, right?."

She stops walking and glared at me darkly. " I may have the Hiragi name, but the Hiragi family don't want anything to do with me." She looked away and sigh. " Am actually glad that they don't want anything to do with me because I don't want anything to do with them either. But am sad that Sakura was forced to be part of the Hiragi family, I just wish I knew a way to help her." She shook her head and was back with her famous smile like she always had.

" We better hurry, we can't let her wait for us."

We all nodded and walked a little faster till we stood in front of a big door to an abandoned soccer arena, that was cover in the dirt and didn't look like anybody have been there for many many years. there was a small screen beside the door that glowed dark red.

Shino walked over to the screen and the screen turned from red to blue.

"Name?."

Shino took a deep breath. " Shino Hiragi."

The screen turned white and a long list of name appeared, and the next second a picture of Shinoa appeared.

" You are allowed to enter." Said the screen before it turned green, and the big door begins to open and showed a dark corridor leading deep into the building.

I turned to Shinoa who walked over to us. " Who is on that list?."

She giggled and begin to walk into the building. " Not you."

" What?!. Why?."

She didn't answer.

" Hey, answer me!." I ran after her while the other just shook their heads.

" Because you are still just a newbie." Said Mitsuba who walked behind me.

" What did you say?!." I said angrily and was ready to pull out my sword.

Her face becomes harder. " You heard me!."

" Guys calm down," said Yoichi with a calm voice while standing between us.

" Move Yoichi, I show her that am not a newbie!."

"Ha!, I have been out in the field longer than you, and I can easily defeat you!." She smirked at me and took out her cursed gear and pointed it at me.

I growled at her and pulled out my sword and was ready to attack her.

" Stop!." The whole corridor begins to shake violently, and me and everybody else lost our balance and fell down to the ground. We all looked up in surprise and saw Sakura at the end of the corridor and she didn't look happy, while a very dark feeling was in the air. She was dressed in a different uniform, it looked the same as the first one she had, but instead of black and green, she now was wearing a black and red uniform. And this time she didn't have the hood up to cover her ear, she actually had it down this time, and her fox ears pointing out.

Shinoa was the first one up on her feet and bowed to Sakura. " General Lieutenant Sakura, sorry for making you waiting."

Sakura glanced at Shinoa, and sigh. The dark feeling was suddenly gone like it never was there, while Sakura smiled at us.

" You don't have to call me by that title, just call me Sakura."

Mitsuba stood up. " We cant do that, we have to call you after that title to show you our respect."

Sakura waved her hand in the air like she tried to push away a fly from her face.

" I don't care, your sister maybe wants to be called by her title and feel important. But am not her." She walked over to Mitsuba and put a hand on Mitsubas head and messed up her hair. Mistubas stared at Sakura in surprise while her face turned deep red. " W..What.."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. " I know that your sister chose the Hiragi family over you, but you don't have to act tough around me. See me as a big sister."

Mitsuba stared up at Sakura for a second before looking down at the floor, while tears were running down her face. I don't know her relationship with her big sister, but when I saw them in the same room, her sister didn't even look at her or even show that she wanted anything to do with Mitsuba.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Mitsuba and hugged her.

Mitsuabs rubbed her eyes. " Sorry."

" Its okay to cry, you need to let it out. If you keep it in it will only hurt more." Sakura let go of Mitsuba and smiled. " For now on, call me big sister. and if your sister says anything about it just ignore her."

A smile appeared on Mitsuba's face before she nodded.

" Can I call you big sister too?." Asked Shinoa and stared at Sakura with big eyes.

Sakura nodded. " Of course, you can all call me big sister if you want. Its better than that stupid title." She clapped her hands together. " Come on let's go to the arena." And she turned around and begin to walk.

We all begin to follow her, and after a while, a bright light appeared at the end of the corridor and then we stood in the middle of a soccer field. The whole place looked abandoned, all the seats where the audience sits to watch the game was covered in dirt. And the fake grass in the middle of the building was filled with burn marks and holes. I couldn't help to look around and was impressed by how big it was.

" Wow, it's big."

Sakura giggled and walked to the middle of the soccer field and turned to us.

" Welcome to the demon army training arena. " Her face became serious. " Tell me what did you all think of your last mission?."

Me and the other looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back at Sakura, but we didn't say anything.

Sakura sigh and looked really disappointed. " Let me tell you all what I thought, it was the worst. I don't even know why Guren let you all out in the field in the first place. His report that he sent to me about you didn't match what I saw out in the field." her eyes turned to me, and it felt like I was scolded for something I did. " Your fighting skill is bad, and you don't use your brains at all. Which is really disappointing, when you all have really strong weapons."

I glanced at the others and saw the other was looking at the ground and looked really down.

I glared at Sakura. " We did great on that mission."

" Really?. " she begins to walk to me. " Because I saw the vampires didn't use their full power on you, they played with you. " She stops in front of me and her yellow eyes glared at me darkly. " Am going to train you all, and just so you know am not nice like Guren."

I gulped loudly and felt my whole body shake in fear, while she backed away from me. And then she smiled and clapped her hands. " Now, I want you all to fight me. "

We all looked up at her in surprise, and I got more nervous. I remember how she thought Ferid and Crowley just by herself. And me and the other couldn't even kill one of the weaker vampires together during that mission. I know that we had no chance to defeat Sakura.

She tilted her head to the side. " Just see it as an exercise."

We all looked at each other and slowly pulled out our cursed gears.

Shinoa pointed her weapon at Sakura, who had a small smirk on her face.

"Let's show her how good we are."

 **Crowley pov**

I stared at the wine glass in my hand that was filled with fresh deep red blood, but for some reason, I was not tempted to drink it. Maybe because I was thinking about that interesting girl Sakura. Just something about her sparked an unfamiliar interest I never had before. I want to see her again, and I hope I will soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yuu pov**

We'll run at Sakura with our weapons high up in the air, ready to attack her. While Sakura just stood there with crossed arms and didn't seem to be worried at all.

" Guys!. Take her from behind!." Screamed Shinoa and ran faster and attacked Sakura first. While we other stood around in a circular to cages in Sakura. But then I saw Sakura shake her head and stop Shinoa's attack with just one finger, and kicked Shinoa right in the stomach.

"Ahh!." Shinoa flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"You made a mistake there Shinoa." Said Sakura and took one big step to the side, and Mitsuba ax hit the spot where she was a second ago. Mitsuba looked up in surprise before Sakura kicked Mitsuba hard in the face with her foot, and Mitsuba flew right into the audience stands while her ax was still stuck in the ground.

" Now I know that your teammate will attack me from behind."

Shiho stood right behind her and was ready to attack her. But right when his weapon was going to touch her back she disappeared and appeared right behind him and kicked him right in the back.

"Ahh!." Shiho flew up in the same direction where Mitsuba landed a few seconds ago.

I looked up at the spot Mitsuba landed and saw her standing up on shaky legs and rubbed her head with closed eyes. " Mitsuba, look out!."

"Huh?." Mitsuba opened her eyes, but right than Shiho flew right into her and they both hit the hard floor of the audience stand.

Now it was only me and Yoichi left, but we both stood frozen and didn't know what to do. Sakura glanced at us, and looked like she was waiting for us to attack her.

I glanced at Yoichi who glanced back at me with eyes filled with fear.

"Let's do this." Was the only thing I said before running at Sakura while Yoichi pointed his arrow at her. " Here goes nothing!." I jumped up in the air and held my sword like I was going to slice her in half, but i knew that there was no way I could hurt her. The only one that was going to get hurt between us, was going to be me. Sakura held her hand into a fist and hit me hard in the stomach, and made me flew right into Yoichi and into a hard wall. I gasped for air and crawl on all for on the floor.

" Stand up, Yuu!." Ordered Sakura and walked over to me.

I stared up at her with wide eyes while trying to breath in some air.

"I..C..Ca..n't."

"You can't breath because you are on your hands and feet, stand up and you can breath better." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, and made me stand up straight. And I could breathe normally again.

"Thanks."

Sakura crossed her arms and glanced at the other who slowly stood up on their feet.

" Again."

"What!."

 **2 hours later**

" Come on you guys, just one more time and you can take a break." Said Sakura while we other was laying on the ground covered in sweat and bruises. For two hours now we have been fighting against Sakura, and it was the worst two hours of my life.

 **Sakura pov**

I watched them all lying on the ground, exhausted and lost of energy.

' Maybe I did a little too hard on them.'

I clapped my hand and sat down on the ground in front of them.

" Alright, let's take a break."

They all looked up at me and slowly pushed themselves to sitting position. I turned to Shinoa.

" Now Shinoa tell me what did you learn through this exercise"

Shinoa thought for a second. " That we should have a plan."

I rested my chin in my hand. " And?."

She. Glanced at the other for help, but they didn't know what to say either.

I sigh. " Ok, let me help you. During a fight, you have to figure out the enemies weakness, and use your brain."

"Sakura!." Screamed a very familiar voice and I just glanced over my shoulder and saw a very annoyed Kureto and Aoi walking into the arena. " I looked everywhere for you, and you were here all the time and tried to training these useless weaklings."

I was not surprised to hear him say that about Shinoa and her team. Almost all the member of the Hiragi family, think they are better and stronger than everybody else.

" Watch your tongue Kureto, one day you will eat up those words when you realize these kids are much stronger than you." I jumped up to my feet and stared at him angrily.

He stops in front of me and stared at me with hard eyes.

" You are wasting your time, these kids are nothing more than weak soldiers."

"What!." Yuu was up on his feet and glared at Kureto with his eyes filled with hate, but Shinoa quickly pulled him back down to the ground and told him to stay quiet. Kureto glanced at Yuu and Shinoa, and I could see his eyes narrow slightly when his eyes landed on Shinoa. Even if Shinoa is part of the Hiragi family, she is treated like an outsider. Almost nobody in the Hiragi family wants anything to do with her, I even think the head of the Hiragi family her father don't even remember that she even exists. The only Hiragi member who is even nice to her is Shinya. And am glad that he and Shinoa are not like everybody else in the Hiragi family.

Kureto turned back to me. " Now let's go back to my office and discuss more about our wedding we are going to have in 4 weeks."

" Sakura!." Guren ran in with his team right behind him.

I pulled my hand out from Kuretos grip and walked over to Guren and his team.

" What is it Guren?."

He took a deep breath. " We have a problem, one of my soldiers just came back and told me that 6 of my squads have been captured and held hostages by a big group of vampires."

" And why do you want her help?." Asked Kureto and crossed his arms. " I thought you could take care of it yourself."

Guren glared at Kureto. " In a normal situation I would take care of it myself, but the soldier that got away from there told me that three nobles were there."

" Let me guess, one of the nobles was a woman with blond hair, the other was a woman with iris-colored hair and the third was a guy with red hair."

Guren stared at me in surprise. " Yes, how did you know that?."

" I just guessed, and I was hoping it was them. I wonder if Crowley will fight me seriously this time." I said to myself and thought back the last time I thought against him. Even if he said he was a Thirteenth progenitor, I could feel that he was holding back a lot. Which made me really disappointed, I wanted to fight against him with his full power.

" Why do you even want to fight him?." I glanced up at the ceiling and saw Abraxas floating in the air above me. " Even with his full power, he is still weaker than you."

"I know," I said in a whisper and smiled. " But it would be fun to fight him if he used his full power."


	8. Chapter 7

**Crowley pov**

" Crowley-sama. Is it something wrong with the blood?." Asked Horn while glancing at the wine glass that was filled with fresh blood, standing on the desk. I shook my head while looking through some paper, for days now I haven't drink any blood. Not because it was bad because it didn't tempt me at all like it normally does.

Horn and Chess looked at each other, and chess shrugged her shoulder and grabbed the wine glass. " Let me taste." She drank up the blood in a second and had a big smile on her lips. " That was good."

Horn glanced at me. " Crowley-sama. Is there a reason why you don't want to drink any blood?."

I glared at her while keeping up the normal smile I had all the time. " I have my reason."

Turning to the window I looked at the humans who were stuck on the crosses, and saw how weak they were after being up there for a few days. Without any food or water. But one cross was empty, and I wasn't surprised. On that cross was the human I let escape on purpose, and if I am correct. There will come more humans to save this one we capture. And hopefully she will come, I really hope she does.

 **Sakura pov**

Kuroto was pissed as hell when I jumped in the car with Guren and the other and drove away to save the soldiers that were captured. But i was really happy, finally i had a reason to get away from him and those stupid wedding planning for a little while and relax. I sat in the front seat beside Guren who drove the car while his friends sat in the back.

" Thanks, Guren."

He glanced for a second and turned his attention back to the road. " For what?."

" Oh come on, we both know that you don't like to ask for help in front of Kuroto. But still, you did." I crossed my arms and looked at him. " The three nobels was just part of the reason, what is the other part of the reason?."

*Whistle.* " She got you there Guren."

I looked at Norito who was back in the trunk with Shinya because there where no seat left for them. And saw him reading magazine filled with girls in bikini.

" If you keep those magazines you will never get a girlfriend, Norito."

He chuckled and smirked at me. " Sakura, with my look I can get any girl i want."

Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito looked at him like he had a screw loose, and I couldn't help to laugh a little.

" Maybe your look, but your attitude won't help you at all. And I don't think girls will like you for looking at naked girls in the magazine."

Shinya and a small smile on his lips and shook his head. " Don't bother Sakura. He will never leave his precious magazines." He glanced at Guren. " But the other reason we asked you to come with us was that we thought you wanted a break from Kuroto and the wedding planning. Isn't that right, Guren?."

Guren didn't say anything and turned the car to the right.

Shinya laughed a little. " Still playing tuff. "

" Thanks, guys, I need a break from that mess. " I pulled up my hood to cover my ears while stretching my fingers. " And I need a good fight."

" Do you really think he will give a really good fight?." asked Abraxas who sat on the hood of the car and stared at me with hard eyes. " Because I don't think that vampire will give you that. "

" You are just mad because I haven't use your power for a long time. " I said in a whisper so the other didn't hear me.

Abraxas sigh and slowly disappeared. " Do what you want, but I still think its a waste of your time."

A few seconds after he disappeared the car stopped and Guren jumped out from the car and walked to an abandoned apartment where a group of soldiers was waiting for him.

I jumped out from the car and walked down to Guren, while the soldiers were glaring at me with dark eyes.

One of them pointed an arrow at me. " Whats she doing here?."

Guren glanced at me and back to the soldier who pointed an arrow at me.

" You need to watch your mouth and put down your weapon."

The soldier stared at Guren like he was crazy.

" What?."

" You heard me, or I have to report you pointing your weapon at Lieutenant General Sakura. And Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi's fiancee."

" Fiancee!?." The soldier quickly puts down his weapon and took a few steps back.

Guren shook his head. " And besides did you really think you could kill the strongest fighter we have, you asking for a death wish." Guren looked at the other soldiers. " Now do we have any new information about this situation?."

A girl took a step forward. " They have put our comrades on crosses outside the Nagoya City Hall. And a few vampires are guarding them."

I glanced at Guren. " They put their hostages on display, they knew that we were coming."

Gurens face hardens. " So they let one of soldiers go to lure us into a trap, Dammit!."

Guren walked away and looked to be in deep thoughts. " We need to changes our plan, we don't know what more traps they have for us."

I nodded and waved at the others to come over too. "Let's think of a new plan, but don't use that weird sculpture this time."

After a while, we come up with a new plan that we all think could work and walk to the Nagoya City Hall. It was like the girl said, the vampire put the two squads that were captured upon crosses like they were going to be sacrificed. We all were hiding behind a building and watched the vampire guards walking around with their hand ready on their swords.

Guren looked at the other direction and held up a hand at the tall tower that was a few blocks away, where Shinya was with his gun aimed at Nagoya City Hall building.

I glanced at the Nagoya City Hall building and saw the two nobels inside through one of the big windows. And so far what I could see, they didn't know that we were here.

" Okay, back away everyone," whisper Guren and covered his ears, and the other did the same except me. And a few seconds later a big explosion was heard and the ground was shaking violently.

Guren pulled out his sword and ran out from our hiding. " Now!."

Gurens friends and all the soldiers ran after him with their weapons ready in their hands, but I stayed behind with crossed arms and sigh.

" That didn't work as we planned, "I said to myself and slowly walked out from the hiding place and looked at the window Shinya was aimed at and saw the two nobel women standing where the wall was a second ago, covered in dirt and a few scratches. But Crowley was not there with them.

"I hope you will fight me with your full power today." I held up a hand and stopped a sword that was aimed at my head, and smiled up at the person who held the sword. " Crowley."

Crowley smiled at me and jumped back and stood a few steps away from me.

" I was hoping that you would come, you have been on my mind since the last time I saw you."

" Oh really?." I crossed my arms. " I hope am not the reason why you haven't drink any blood since last time."

His eyes widen in surprise. " How did you know I haven't drink any blood seen last time?."

I opened and closed my hand, the one I stopped his attack with. " Because your attack right now was much weaker than last time." I sigh disappointedly.

" I was hoping you would fight me with your full power this time, am really disappointed." I pulled out a small test tube that was filled with blood from my pocket and threw it to him. " Drink this."

He caught the tube and looked at me confused.

" You giving me blood. Why?."

" It's actually bird blood, but I want you to fight me with your full power or I have come here for nothing."

Crowley stared at the tube for a second before drinking up the blood, and throw away the tube.

"I hope I won't disappoint you now." And then he disappeared.

I sigh and took a step back and Crowley hit the spot I was a second ago. " You make the same mistake like last time." Before he could move, I kick him right in the stomach and made him flew right into a building. " I told you to fight with your full power."

" Don't worry." He ran out from the building and right at me with his sword pointing at me. I stop the sword with two fingers and saw him having a big smirk on his face. " Am just warming up."


	9. Chapter 8

**Crowley pov**

She narrows her eyes at me before a smile appeared on her face.

" Warming up." She whispered to herself before she disappeared right before my eyes.

I tighten my grip on my sword and glanced around, and was ready for an attack. But nothing happened for a very long while.

" Are you leaving me already?." I heard a sound behind me and quickly turned around, but nobody was there.

" Of course not." Said a voice above me. I looked up and saw her standing on the building wall with crossed arms, before disappearing again. And the next second i felt a hard kick against my stomach and I flew right up in the air and landed in a building far away from the Nagoya City Hall. I slowly sat up and saw Sakura standing before me with her hands behind her back.

I couldn't help to laugh a little." Haha, oh you are playing with me." I said while standing up. " I guess I have to fight with my full power to not get killed."

Her expression didn't change at all. She just stared at me with a blank expression like she didn't have any emotions at all. " Does that mean you will stop playing around?."

I smiled at her and rubbed off the dust that I had over my face, before pointing my sword at her. " This time I will use my full power, something I haven't done in a long time."

A smile appeared on her face. " That's more like it." And then she ran at me with such a speed that I nearly didn't have time to block her attack with my sword.

" Wow, you are fa..." My eyes widen when I realize how close her face was to mine, and a weird feeling begins to grow inside my chest. What in the world is this feeling?. I haven't had any feeling since I turned into a vampire, and I even gave up even trying to feel anything. Because no women made me feel anything or made me interested at all. But why did I have this warm, weird feeling that was growing stronger and stronger the longer I stared at her into her golden- yellow eyes that somehow enchanted me and I couldn't look away. And I was so lost in her eyes that I forgot that we were in the middle of a fight until she kicked my legs and made me fall down to the ground. I blinked a few time in shock and looked up at her, and saw her staring at me with narrow eyes.

" You said you were going to fight with your full power."

" Oh right." I sat up and put a hand on my chest and wonder if I imagined that weird feeling, but no it was still there, but much stronger. What is wrong with me?. I know she won my interest since the first time we meet, but I never expect to get this strong feeling for her. I looked up at her and pushed myself up to my feet.

 **Sakura pov**

I watched him push himself up on his feet, and wonder what he was thinking. Just a second ago, he had his laid back smile and was ready to fight with his full power. But for some reason, after he stopped my attack, he looked confused like he didn't know what was going on while staring at me with wide eyes. But then out of nowhere he ran at me and pushed me down to the ground. I gasped in surprise and didn't expect that to happen, but then before I even realize it, he pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widen in shock, and my mind went blank while a warm feeling begins to grow inside of me. Is it normal to feel like this when somebody kisses you?. I didn't know because I have never kiss anybody, this was the first time.

After a while, he deepened the kiss, and I felt his hand running through my hair gently like he was scared of hurting me before touching one of my ears. And that made me moaned in surprise, and kick him between his legs.

" Ahh!." He rolled off me, and I quickly moved away from him while holding my face between my hands, and felt how burning hot my face was. What in the world is wrong with me?. I let him kiss me and touch me. And I like it?!. Why did I like it?. It was no secret that I liked when somebody was petting on my ears, but when he touched my ears, it was like a spark going through my whole body. Which didn't happened the last time he touched my ears, why is it happening now?. I took a few deep breaths and tried to collect myself and turned to Crowley, who stared at me with a big smirk.

" That was not enough." He ran at me again, but this time I stopped by grabbing his neck.

" Nice try," I said to him and tightened my grip around his neck. But for some reason I felt something holding me back like somewhere deep inside me, I didn't want to hurt him.

" Tsk,"I let go of him and begin to walk away. " I didn't come here for this."

" Did I disappoint you?."

I glanced at Crowley who rubbed his throat while looking at me.

"I was hoping to get a good, long fight, so I could be away from the demon army base and from a very stupid person. But looks like you are not going to give me that."

he chuckled. " What can I say, you are just too beautiful to fight."

My face begins to burn up again, and I turned away before he could see how much his words affected me. " If you not going to fight me with your full power, I have no reason to be here."

" Than how about exchanges information?."

I glanced at him. " What sort of information?."

He walked over to me and leaned his face close to mine.

" How about you tell me about yourself.." He pulled down my hood and my fox ears poked out. " The real you and I will give you some interesting information you would be very interested in."

" Tsk," I moved away from him. " I don't think you have anything that would interest me."

" Oh, I think I do." He moved closer to me again and whispered something into my ear.

 **** **Third pov**

" Ahh!."

Guren and the other looked up in surprise when they heard the loud scream that made the ground shake violently.

Norito turned to Guren while keeping up his illusion to keep the two noble vampires busy.

" Was that Sakura?."

Guren gulped and wonder what could have made her scream. " It sounds like it." Guren lifted one of the last soldiers he helped down from one of the crosses and ran.

" This is the last one."

" Alright." Norito blew out some more smoke while backing away. " This should give us some more time to escape."

He glanced over his shoulder to be sure that Guren and all the other was safe before running with everything he had before his illusion wore off.

But on his way back to the other, he saw something on the roof that made him stop in surprise. Upon the roof was the red-haired vampire standing with no scratch on him, but what surprised Noito most was what the vampire had in his arms. A lifeless Sakura with a big bloody wound on her forehead.

" Oh, no. Guren is not going to like this." Said Norito in fear before running again, while wonder how in the world Sakura could lose to that vampire.

 **Crowley pov**

I watched the last one running away from the battlefield, before jumping down to Chess and Horn, while holding sakura in my arms.

Horn bowed to me. " Am so sorry, Crowley-sama. We underestimated their strength."

" Don't worry about it," I said while walking into the building.

" Crowley-sama." Chess appeared beside me and looked at Sakura with big eyes. " Can I taste that humans blood?. its smells amazing."

" Am sorry, but you can't taste this one."

" Awe, why not?."

" Because I need this one alive." I turned to Horn. " Am going to ask some question to this one when she wakes up, and I don't want any disturbance."

Horn bowed. " Yes, Crowley-sama."

I quickly walked into one of the empty rooms and locked the door behind me.

" You are very good at playing unconscious." I smiled at Sakura when she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"I can't believe i agreed to this." She jumped down from my arms. " Are you not worried that those two will hear us?."

I shook my head and sat down on one of the couches in the room. " Those two can't hear through this walls like I can." I smiled at her. " We had a deal didn't we?."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sakura pov**

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch in front of him and crossed my legs. " Yes, we did." My face darkened. " But I won't say anything until you tell me what Ferid and Guren are up too." I narrow my eyes. " Or did you lie when you said that Guren and that vampire Ferid is working together?."

Crowley pulled out a document that was hidden in one of his pockets and handed it to me while smiling. " I think this will convince you." He handed the document to me and leaned back into the couch while watching me with his red eyes.

I looked through the document he handed to me and saw it was filled with information where all the vampires were station all over the city. Mixed with paper from the black army, where Guren was going to send his troupes, and paper about Yuu and his friends. My grip on the paper harden, and I was almost near to rip the paper into pieces while glaring at Crowley.

" What are they up to?."

" Now, now. I showed you that they are working together, now you need to answer some of my questions before I tell you more." He stood up and used his speed to appeared behind me, with his hand resting on the back on the couch. " First question, what are you?." He pulled down the hood that covered my head and my ears stood up. " Because I know you are not human."

" Am half human," I said while glaring at him over my shoulder.

" Am half human and half demon. My ancestor was the nine-tailed fox demon, Kitsune."

Crowley's eyes widen. " Really?. So all the legends I heard about nine-tailed fox demon Kitsune is true?." He smiled and began to pat my ears, while I tried to not lose my guard. Even if my whole body wanted to relax while he patted my ears. " That's amazing."

" Now it's my turn," I said and stood up, and immediately missed his hand patting my head.

" What is Guren and Ferid planning?."

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. " I don't really know what their real goal is. But Ferid told me that part of his plan is to trick the whole vampire council to get here to Japan." He smiled at me and crossed his arms. "My turn. Is that your real form, or do you have a demon form you are hiding?."

 **Crowley pov**

Sakura looked away while she was in deep thought like she was wondering if she was going to tell me or not. But then her hand moved to the necklace that was around her neck and pulled it off. And the moment she pulled it off, she begins to glow.

"What the?." I stared at her glowing and saw something growing out from her back, and golden detail apparent on her arms and legs. When the glow died down, I couldn't help to stare with my mouth open. There stood Sakura dressed in a short white kimono with long sleeves with red ribbons around her arms and waist. Her hair was much longer and shinier than before, and nine white tails were behind her with gold on the top of the tails and ears.

But that was not the only thing that was new, on her arms and on her bare feet was beautiful golden tattoos that made her look more mysterious than before.

Sakura stretched her arms and legs before her eyes turned to me, and chuckled.

" Close your mouth before a fly, fly into your mouth."

I directly closed my mouth, and walked over to her and looked at her from up and down. " Amazing." I walked around her, and gently caressed one of her tails, and felt how soft the white fur was.

" So this is your real form?."

She gave a small nod and put back the necklace around her neck, then her tails and tattoo quickly disappeared. And she was back in her black army clothes.

I sigh disappointedly. " I like your real form better." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. " You were so beautiful."

I saw her whole face turning red before she shook her head and somehow slipped out from my grip around her. And sat on the couch again.

"Now it's my turn. " Her eyes hardened. " What is Ferid and Gu….." Her ear stood up like she heard something, and she stared at the door that opened a few seconds later. And there stood Ferid with a happy smile on his face, looking like a child on Christmas.

I stared at him in surprise, I usually could feel when somebody was near, but this time I didn't. Maybe because I had all my attention on Sakura, and let my guard down.

"Ferid, I didn't know you where here," I said and crossed my arms.

He chuckled and closed the door behind him. " Am surprise you didn't realize i was here all alone." He tilled his head to the side and smirked. " Maybe that is normal when somebody is in love."

I glanced at Sakura and saw her turning her face away from me, and tried to hide her red face with her hair.

Ferid clapped his hands together and sat down in on of the couches.

" So you told her that me and Guren are working together." It wasn't a question, but I nodded a yes when he glanced at me. His smile got bigger, and he turned to Sakura.

" I will be happy to tell you what mine and Guren's plan is, but first we need to do a few things first." he rested his chin in his hand. " I would be happy if you leaned us a hand."

Sakura glanced at one of the walls like she saw something before turning back to Ferid.

"And why would I do that?. I have no reason to help you, and you two can't force me either."

"What if I tell this?." Ferid appeared beside her and whisper something to her that made her eyes hardened.

 **Yuu pov**

I looked down at the city from my bedroom window while the other was playing cards game to make the time pass.

"Yuu, I don't think they will be back for a while."

I glanced at Shinoa and turned back to the window. " I know, I just thinking."

"About what?."

I sigh heavily and crossed my arms. " Everything, this war, the vampires, Mika." I looked down at my sword. "our cursed weapons and Sakura. " I leaned my head against the window glass and felt the cold touch against my forehead. " What was her life before all this happened?. Did she had a normal life, or was her life hard because she was different?."

I feel the bed move and saw Shinoa sitting beside me with a serious look.

"Who knows, I don't think anybody knows how her life was before all this." She smiled at me and clapped her hands together. " but maybe we can ask her, it doesn't hurt to ask." She looked down at the street, and her smile got bigger. " Maybe we can ask her now. They are back."

I stared down at the street and saw Guren and many other, walking down the street and they all looked excused. But I couldn't see Sakura anywhere. I grabbed my sword and ran down to them as quickly as I could, while I heard the other running after me.

"Guren!." I said when I open the door put from the building and saw Guren glaring at me. " Did you save everybody?."

He only nodded while he looked to be in deep thoughts.

"Um, where is Sakura?." I looked around, but I still couldn't see her anywhere.

"She got captured."

I stared at Guren and wonder if he was joking with me. Sakura is the strongest fighter. And she got captured?. That can't be possible.

"You are joking right."

He glared at me, and I couldn't see he wasn't even joking not even a little bit. "No, am not. Sakura got capture during our mission to save our comrades."

Shinoa appeared beside me with the other, and that all looked shocked.

"Than we have to save her." Said Shinoa with a serious toon.

"Why?." A woman walked over to us, with a group of guys behind her. " Why should we save her?. She is a freaking demon we should just let her die."

"What the hell is wrong with you?. What has she done to make you hate her so much?!. " I screamed out in anger.

The women open her mouth to say something when suddenly somebody appeared behind her and pushed a sword through her right shoulder.

"AHHH!." The women screamed in pain and looked over her shoulder to see Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi standing there with a dark look.

"L….Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi?." The women sounded shocked while Kureto pulled out his sword from her shoulder.

" If I hear you talk about my fiancé like that again, I will make sure that you will be executed in front of everybody."

The women gulped loudly but glared at Kureto. " Why do we need her?. She is a freaking demon. If we let the vampire kill her, they do the dirty work for us."

Kureto pointed his sword close to her throat and glared at Guren. " You should teach your soldiers to keep their mouth shut."

" She no longer a soldier of mine. " Said Guren and the women and the guys behind her stared at Guren in surprise.

"What?!."

Guren glared at the women. " You lost your position to be out in the field because of your attitude." He took the woman's weapon. " You don't need this anymore. Now go and help the injured."

The women glared at Guren while covered her wounds with her free hand, and walked away with the guys following her. When they were out of sight, Guren turned to Kureto and bowed " Sakura got captured during our mission."

Kureto's eyes widen in shock for a second, but he quickly turned back to his serious face.

" Really, now?." Kureto looked up at the sky and chuckled." Interesting. " Was the only thing he said before turning to Shinoa. " Shinoa, I want you and your team out on the field and get Sakura back."

"Kureto, I don't think its a good idea to send them…"Begin Guren, but Kureto stopped him.

"Than you and your team will go with them. Am not planning to move mine and Sakura wedding day because of this." He sigh loudly and rubbed his eyes. " And I was hoping to show her something very special at the abandoned airport." He shrugged his shoulders. " Well, well. I guess she will miss this." Was the last thing he said before walking away.

Guren turned to me and the other. " You heard him we are going to save Sakura. If that even is possible."

 **Sakura pov**

Ferid clapped his hands together after whisper into my ear, and grabbed one of Crowley's arms and dragged him out from the room.

" I need to talk to Crowley for a second. Take your time to think about what I said, but I would be happy if you decided to help us."

"We see, " was the only thing I said before they both were out from the room, and closed the door behind them.

The moment the door closed, Abraxas appeared with his arms crossed with his eyes glaring at the door. And none of us said anything for a few minutes until we were both sure that Ferid and Crowley was far away so they couldn't hear me.

"What do you think?." I asked Abraxas while I could feel Ferid and Crowley leaving the building. " Do you think he was telling the truth?."

Abraxas disappeared and appeared right beside me. " What do you think?."

"Am unsure, I think I need to talk to Guren. I need to know how they planning to do it."

"Right." Abraxas moved his face closer to mine and stared at me with serious eyes. " What is going on with you?."

I stared back into his eyes. " What are you talking about?."

" You know what am talking about. Something happened after that red-haired vampire kissed you during the fight, and now you acting weird." He backed away. " Tell me, do you have feelings for that vampire?."

"I….." I was going to say to Abraxas that i didn't had any feelings for Crowley, but for some reason I couldn't say it. It was like I lost my ability to talk. "I...I."

Abraxas chuckled and looked to be really amused, which wasn't normal.

" Interesting."

I narrow my eyes, and I pressed my right hand into a hard fist. The moment I did that, Abraxas gasped in pain and fell down to the floor. " Just because I begin to have feelings I didn't have before, doesn't mean my control over you has weakened."

My fist tightened, and Abraxas chuckled while he looked to be in pain. " Am not worried about that. I just wonder if this feeling is going to kill you in the end. Which I hope it doesn't."

He slowly stood up and put his hands on both side of my face. Even if he didn't have a body, I could still feel his touch against my cheeks like cold ice was against my cheeks.

" Because I don't want to lose you, I want you to forever be my master." He let go of my face and slowly fading away. " I only wish you would use my help."


	11. Christmas special

**Christmas special**

Sakura sat on the window railing to her room and watched the beautiful view in front of her and smiled happily to herself. What made her smile so happily was the white snow that was falling down from the sky and covered the city like a soft white blanket. And right on time too, today was Christmas.

The one holiday she had waited for, the one day she could celebrate with friends and fun.

Sakura chuckled and opened the window and caught a big snowflake with her bare hand, and study it with interest.

" Snow is so beautiful."

" Why are you so happy?." Abraxas appeared right beside her hand and stared at the snowflake confused.

"It's just frozen water."

Sakura sigh and stared at Abraxas. " I like snow, and especially on Christmas." She pulled back her hand when the snowflake has completely melted.

" Christmas." Said Abraxas annoyed and crossed his arms. " What is so special with Christmas?."

"Its the one day we celebrate with friends and family, and show how much we care about each other." Sakura caught another snowflake and held it out to Abraxas.

" And its one of the day we see beauty in the smallest things that don't cost anything. Like this snowflake."

Abraxas study the snowflake closely and tiled his head to the side.

" This one has a different shape than the first one."

Sakura smiled. " Isn't that great?. No snowflake is the same but they still work…" Sakura's smile died down and turned to the door, and sigh. " What is it now?." She said more to herself before the door opened and two soldiers walked in.

One of them was holding a clothes bag carefully in his arms before gently put it on Sakura's bed while the other walked over to Sakura with serious eyes.

" General Lieutenant Sakura." Said the soldier and bowed to Sakura, before handing a letter.

" You are invited to this year's Winter ball by the head of the Hiragi family."

" The winter ball?." Said Sakura and took the letter and opened it to see a beautiful invitation with a snow theme. She studies the invitation with narrow eyes before handing it back to the soldier. " Tell them I can't attend."

The soldier shook his head. " That I can't do. The head of the Hiragi family orders me to make sure that you attend even if you want to or not."

Sakura glared at him, while Abraxas floated beside the soldier with a smirk on his face.

" You can easily kill him and not attend to that ball."

Sakura glanced at him before sigh heavily. " Alright, I will attend to the ball tonight."

" Good," The soldier held out his hand at the bag that was laying on her bed. " The Hiragi has already chosen a dress for you." The soldier walked out from her room and closed the door with a big bang.

Sakura growled loudly and glared at the invitation with hard eyes.

" I can't believe it." Throwing away the invitation to the other side of the room, she walked over to her bed and opened the bag the soldier left.

" Why are you so upset?. Didn't you say a second go that Christmas was about showing that you care and be with friends?." Asked Abraxas and had a small smile on his face. " Or have you lost your Christmas spirit?."

" Very funny," said Sakura and stared at the dress that was in the bag. It was a beautiful white dress with loose sleeves with light blue ribbons and light blue fabric under the dress. Sakura studies the beautiful dress while pulling out another thing that came with the bag.

Abraxas moved closer to her in interest and looked at the thing she had in her hand.

" Why did they put a mask with the dress?."

"Because," Sakura turned to the white mask in her hand.

" It's a masquerade ball."

 **Somewhere else**

Standing on a tall building in the middle of the destroyed city, Crowley watched the falling snowflakes coming down from the sky with soft eyes.

" Nice to see snow again, " he held out a hand, so a few snowflakes landed on his gloved palm and smiled.

" I wonder what Sakura is doing right now."

" Do you miss her?~." Asked a voice behind him, a voice he knew perfectly well.

Crowley didn't look at the person behind him.

" Why did you want to meet me here Ferid?."

The silver-haired vampire walked up beside Crowley and had his usual playful smile on his lips.

" How do you feel about attending a human winter ball?." Ferid pulled out a paper and handed it to Crowley. " I think you would like it."

Crowley chuckled and looked at the paper in Ferid and, and saw it was an invitation to a winter ball.

" How do you plan to sneak into a winter ball in the middle of the human's territory?."

" Guren will help us get in." Ferid pulled out a mask and put it over his face." And its a masquerade, nobody will know that two noble vampire has sneak in." Ferid leaned closer to Crowley and whispered with a low voice.

" I also heard that Sakura is going to attend to the ball, a perfect opportunity to ask her for a dance~."

 **At the winter ball**

Sakura walked around the big ballroom that was decorated in a winter wonderland team while people who were well dressed was dancing the waltz to the music. It was like watching a movie with a fantasy masquerade ball, something that everybody wished they could experiment. But Sakura wasn't one of them she was here by the order of the head of Hiragi. And so far she had tried to lay low and not be involved in dancing or Hiragi. But even if she had a mask on, people would still recognize her by her ears and looked at her with a mix of interest and disgust.

" This is horrible," Said Sakura to herself and hide behind a pillar to breathe out a little.

" Having fun yet?."

Sakura glanced up and saw Abraxas floating upside down over her.

Sakura sigh while she heard the music change from waltz music to happy Christmas music, and couldn't help to smile a little. The music they played was the same Christmas music she singed and listen together with her mom before she died from the disaster.

She could still remember how they sat together in front of the fireplace and played fun games together at Christmas eve and sang Christmas songs. A time she wished she could go back to instead of being in this winter ball.

Crowley and Ferid walked through the large doors into the ballroom, dressed in black tuxedo, with black masks to cover their faces.

" I can't believe Guren got us in here." Said Crowley and looked around the winter decorated ballroom filled with dressed up humans.

Ferid chuckled and took a glass filled with champagne from one of the tables filled with refreshments.

" He is very smart," said Ferid and took a sip and made a small frown." Just wish they had something good to drink." Crowley saw how Ferid eyes turned to a group of women talking to each other at the side of the room, and smirked.

" Don't Ferid, or you will destroy our cover." Said Crowley and looked around the room, trying to find a specific person, he hoped to see.

Ferid clapped a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward.

" Don't worry about me, go and search for your little princess~."

Crowley glared at Ferid who had his playful smile on his face before walking away and joined a conversation with a group of humans.

Crowley watched him, and couldn't help to be amazed how easy Ferid could join a group of humans, without them knowing he was a vampire. The mask really did a big job to hide their feature.

Crowley walked away and begin to search for the special person, while people were dancing and talking around him. Even a few women walked up to him and asked if he wanted to dance with them, but he turned them down as nice and gently he could. But some didn't give up and tried to make him changes his mind by telling him which family they were from.

But that didn't interest Crowley a bit, humans are human, it didn't matter which family they were from, and truthfully he didn't know what the big difference was between all the family he heard from the women's, nor did he care.

But after a while he saw the one he was searching for, she was walking at the corner of the ballroom like she was trying to hide from everything while wearing a beautiful white dress, with loose sleeves with light blue ribbons that sat perfectly against her body. With her white hair up in a soft updo hairstyle, with her white animal ears stood out.

And with the white mask, she looked like a magical creature that jumped out from a fantasy book, just looking at her was breathtaking. He watched her stop behind a big pillar, and decided to walk up to her while the music changed to Christmas music. But before he could even see her around the pillars, he heard her voice that didn't sound surprised at all.

" How did you get in Crowley?."

Crowley chuckled and walked around and saw her standing against the pillar with her face turned at him.

" A friend helped me in." He bowed to her while he looked at her from up and down, and smiled." I have to say you look absolutely magical."

He saw her cheek turn to light pink before she gave him a small smile, and elegantly curtsy for him.

" Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." She looked at him from up and down." You look very handsome."

Just hearing that from her made Crowley feel very proud and took her hand and kissed it gently.

" Am glad to hear that from you, Sakura."

"What a charmer you are." Giggled Sakura and turned away from him. " So why did you decide to walk into the enemy's territory?."

" Would you believe me if I said its because of you?." Whispered Crowley close to her ear, before hearing the music changes again and gently took her hand.

" Would you care for a dance?."

Sakura stared at Crowley with wide eyes and glanced around the pillar to see people watching the dance pairs in the middle. And if they were going to dance all the eyes would be on them, and just thinking about it made her whole body tense.

" Am not a big fan of dancing in front of people." Was the only excuse she could come up with and tried to move her hand away from Crowley. But he tightened his hand around hers, and begin to drag her away.

" H..hey, what are you doing?." Asked Sakura in surprise.

Crowley smiled at her and opened one of the doors out to one of the big balcony, and dragged her out to the snowy balcony.

" You said you didn't want to dance in front of people, so let dance somewhere where there aren't any people that can see us." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him.

" You aren't going to give, are you?." Asked Sakura and looked away to hide her burning face.

" No, because the only thing I wish for this Christmas is having a dance with you."

Sakura stared at him in surprise while her heart was beating really fast in her chest, and after a while, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

" Alright, but just so you know, am not good at dancing."

Crowley smiled proudly and begin to dance with her with the music that came from the ballroom. It was the beautiful and amazing moment he every experiment during it his whole life. Dancing with her was like a dream that he never thought he would exterminate, and he wonders if he actually was dreaming and all this was just an illusion in his own head.

He tightened his hold around her waist before spinning her around and saw how her dress flew around her beautifully and pulled her back to him.

He smiled softly at her.

" You lied to me."

She tilted her head to the side, while they moved around.

" Really?."

"Yes, you dance beautifully." Said Crowley and put both of his hands on her waist and lifted her up in the air.

" You just being nice." Was the only thing she said and smiled at him when she comes back down. " You are the one who dances beautifully, but I guess you have many years of training." She moved her face close to his. " How many women have you lure into a dance?."

Crowley touched her cheek gently.

" Many, but truthfully none of them are anything like you." that was true, all the women he has danced with was nothing like Sakura who was one of a kind. And he felt lucky that he could experiment this moment and forever remember it.

And by the corner of his eyes, he saw something that could make this moment more perfect and smiled at Sakura.

" Looks like we have been dancing under the mistletoe all this time."

Sakura directly looked up and saw the big mistletoe over them, and wonder how she could have missed it while they had been dancing here. Guess she was so in the moment that she was to blind to see it. She felt Crowley hand on the side of her face, and looked at him, and saw his face much closer to hers.

" You do know what that means when two people are under a mistletoe." He moved closer and before she could blink she felt his lips connect with hers, and a wonderful feeling was sending through her body. But it was only there for a second until somebody appeared behind Crowley and broke the kiss, by pulling Crowley away.

" Sorry lovebirds, but we have to go."

Sakura blinked a few times before she saw the person who had a grip on Crowley standing on the railing and jumped down with a confused Crowley. Before Kureto with soldiers after him ran out to the balcony, and stared down over the railing.

" Don't let them escaped!." Screamed Kureto and sounded really mad.

Sakura backed away and walked into the ballroom while covering her mouth with her hand, and could still feel the kiss on her lips and smiled.

" Merry Christmas Crowley, hope you escape safely," she said in a whispered and chuckled. " This was an interesting Christmas."

Crowley somehow escaped safely with Ferid out from the human's territory, without getting any scratch. He was disappointed that the amazing moment with Sakura ended like that, but he wasn't mad. He was actually happy that he got the chance to have a dance with her and even get a kiss, even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

He traced his finger over his lips and smirked.

" What a day." He looks up at the dark night sky.

" Merry Christmas, Sakura. Hope I can have a dance with you again next year on Christmas."

Merry Christmas everybody :)


	12. Chapter 10

**Crowley pov**

Ferid dragged me far away from the Nagoya City Hall and stopped in front of an old destroyed church that looked like an old ruin. That nobody has been in for 100 of years. If only it was that long.

"Why are we here, Ferid?." I looked at Ferid who stared at the church with a small smile on his face while he looked to be in deep thought. After a while, he let go of my arm and opened the big doors to the church hard, and all the dust that had been there escaped down from the roof and down to the floor.

" Isn't amazing Crowley." Said Ferid and begin to walk into the church and to a big cross that was far back into the building." Many years ago we walked into the church and prayed to God, who we believed looked out for us and listen."

" You know I don't believe in god," I said truthfully and looked up at the broken window behind the cross that showed an illustration of an angel that comes down from the sky, and helped the people who believed in god.

" Why did you take me here, Ferid?." I glanced at the broken wooden benches and images the time I walked into a church with my family when i was little many years ago, and saw the churches as the safest place on earth. How I listen to the priest with interest and wanted to devout my whole life to god.

Ferid glanced at me and crossed his arms. " Just wanted to show you what we are up against. " He glanced around the church. " We are going to changes the world, which mean we have to go against monsters that are close as a god or even god himself."

I chuckled. " So that's what you and that guy Guren are planning, but you do realize that you are planning the impossible."

"Maybe maybe not." He smirked at me. " But with the help of Sakura maybe it will work."

" Because she is a half demon?." I asked while the images of Sakura real form appeared in my head and made me smile a little.

Ferid chuckled and appeared right beside me with his arm resting on my shoulders.

" Descendent from a very legendary demon, who some say is stronger than all the seraph of the end together and even god himself."

" And you believe that?."

He moved his arm away from me and crossed his arms.

" I wonder," he narrows his eyes and glanced at the big doors and back at me. " What do you think?."

"Well, she is very mysterious, and seem to know things that we don't know." I put my hand over my chest where my none- beating heart was and felt the warm feeling grown stronger and stronger just thinking about Sakura.

" A very wonderful creature," I whisper to myself, but of course did Ferid hear me and had a big smirk on his face.

" Yes, she is." He walking out from the church, but I could see the playful smile he always had when he was planning one of his weird games he had.

" See you later Crowley~." Was the last thing he said before disappearing.

I stared at the door where he was a second ago and narrow my eyes.

" What are you planning now, Ferid?." I asked out a loud before heading back.

 **Sakura pov**

I sigh heavily after Abraxas disappeared, and glanced at the window in deep thought. Today has been a crazy day, and I didn't know what to believe or what to do for the moment. I did only agree to come to this mission because I wanted to get away from all the wedding planning, to a wedding I didn't want to be part of. And get a really good fight, but instead, am sitting the middle of the vampires hiding and thinking about the information I got while my feeling is running wild. Feelings I don't really understand.

I growled to myself and walked over to the window and stared up at the sky that slowly turning from light blue to fire color. Just looking at the sky reminded me of the last time I was with my mother before the disaster happened.

 ***Flashback***

" Mom, where are we going?." I asked a woman who was wearing a yellow summer dress with a matching hat, while she walked over the big field of tall grass.

"Mom."

The women stopped walking and turned around to look down at me with a kind smile while holding her hat when a strong wind appeared.

She was a really beautiful woman, with blond hair that did go little over her shoulder and tanned skin that made her green eyes stand out. I didn't look anything like her, and nobody would believe that we were mother and daughter if they saw us together.

" Mom where are we going?." I asked again while pushing the tall grass that was much taller than me, and ran over to my mom who watched me with kind eyes.

" You are so impatient, Sakura." she looked over her shoulder before gently lifted me up into her arms and pointed at a beautiful sakura tree that was in full bloom.

"See that tree over there."

"Yeah?."

"That's where I met your dad." Said my mom, while caressing my fox ears gently. " You look so much like him."

I stared at the tree while the pink petals from the flowers fallen down like rain to the ground, and leaned my head closer to my mom's chest. I heard many stories about my dad from my mom, but I never got the chance to meet him in person. He was the person I got all my features from and my demon side.

"How did you meet?." I ask in curiosity and looked up at my mom, who looked to be in shock by my the question before laughing.

" That's a story for another day."

"Huh?." I pounded and looked up at her with big tearful eyes, eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

" Please tell me."

She poked my nose. " When you get older." Was the last thing she said before the sky was turning from blue to fire color, and we walked back home before the night came.

 ***end of flashback***

A tear escaped from my eyes when i thought of that time, and quickly wiped the tear away with my sleeve before I big explosion happened a few blocks away.

I narrow my eyes where the explosion came from and growled.

" Guren, you have some explaining to do."

I crossed my arms and saw how Guren and his team appeared from their hiding, with Shinoa and her team. Why were Shinoa and her team here?. They weren't strong enough to fight, especially the blond haired and violet-haired vampire.

And Guren team aren't any match for those two either, even if they work together. What in the world is Guren thinking?. I watched with narrow eyes while Guren and the other was fighting with everything they got and killed the weaker vampires.

But when the blond-haired and the violet-haired vampire begin to fight them, they come to a big stop.

"This won't do," I said to myself and used my speed to appear behind the building that was closest to Guren, who was busy fighting and pulled him away.

" What the…!" Said Guren in surprise before I covered his mouth and glared right into his eyes.

" Keep it down."

 **Guren pov**

Questions begin to build up in my head while I stared at Sakura in surprise while her hand was over my mouth. She looked perfectly fine, not even a single scratch on her. But that didn't make sense, Norito told me that he saw Sakura unconscious and was taken by the red-haired vampire. But she was now standing here perfectly fine and looked really angry for some reason.

After a few seconds, she moved her hand away from my mouth and glanced around the building to see the other busy fighting.

" Sakura you are alright?."

She glared at me, and grabbed the collar of my jacket and pressed me hard against the stone wall.

" I had an interesting talk with Ferid," she said with a serious voice." You two are working together."

The moment she said it the dark aura around her grown and gave the same scary feeling like the time in my office. And like last time it scared the life out of me.

I gulped loudly and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, while Sakura stared at me with hard eyes.

" Is it true?."

I looked away and tried to get away from her death stare, but I could still feel her eyes burn through my head. Why did Ferid tell her?. This wasn't part of the plan, not even close. And there was also the surprise at the airport that Kureto was talking about that worries me.

" Guren." Growled Sakura and woke me up from my deep thought.

" Say something."

Before I could say anything, somebody flew past us and hit the wall just a few meters where we were and made a big hole in the wall. We both stared at the hole before looking back at each other.

" We need to talk somewhere…" before I could even blink we were already in a room that looked like an old office with two couches that stood in front of each other in the middle of the room. I blinked a few times and stared at the room in surprise, before staring at Sakura. I knew she was fast, but I didn't know she was so fast.

" Now talk!."

I took a deep breath." How much did Ferid tell you?."

" That you two are planning to fight against God." She let go of me, and I fell down on my knees while watching Sakura ran her hands through her white hair.

" How are you planning to do that, Guren?."

I sigh heavily and slowly stood up with shaky legs. " I can't tell you yet."

I looked straight into her eyes.

" But just trust me for now."

She looked away in deep thought, and after a while, she gave a small nod.

" Alright, but you better have a good explanation." She sat down in one of the couches and crossed her legs. " Why are Shinoa and her team here?."

"Kureto was the one sending them here."

Sakura studies me with narrow eyes like she was searching for signs that I was lying.

" That sounds like him," was the only thing she said before turning her eyes away from me.

None of us says anything for a long while until I decided to ask the one question that I wanted an answer for.

" You wasn't really defeated by the red-haired vampire where you?."

She chuckled, while I saw her cheek turn slightly red.

" No, I only played unconcerned. He said he had some Interesting information about you and Ferid, and I wanted to hear them." She glanced at the window. " And I didn't want to return yet."

" Because of the wedding?."

She growled loudly." Especially that stupid wedding." She turned to me. " How did Kureto react?."

" He didn't look so surprised by the news if any he looked more amused." She didn't say anything. " But he was talking about doing something at the abandoned airport."

Her eyes directly turned to me.

" The abandoned airport?."

I nodded, and her ears stood right up while she looked at another direction with narrow eyes.

I glanced at the direction she was looking at and back at her.

" Can you hear them?."

She was quiet for a while before her ears were going down and she glanced at me.

"Did he say what he was going to do?."

I shook my head no before I felt Mahiru's presence behind me.

" Hehe, are you going to tell her, Guren?~." Asked Mahiru while purring into my ear.

" You know what Kureto is planning~."

" Is that so?." Said Sakura and crossed her arms, and glared at Mahiru. Wait she can see her?. Mahiru stared at Sakura with wide eyes before giggling amused.

" Oh, my~." She appeared in front of Sakura." You can see me?~."

Sakura didn't show any emotion while she walked right through Mahiru, and walked right me.

" Tell me what Kureto are planning."

" Don't tell her, Guren~." Said Mahiru and appeared right beside Sakura with a dark smirk on her face. " Its more fun if she doesn't know~."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Mahiru and shook her head.

" If you try to scare me Mahiru it doesn't work on me."

"Oh really?~." A dark aura appeared around Mahiru while her smile got bigger. " As Guren's perfect wife, I will show you how much stronger I am~." She put her hand around Sakura throat like she was planning to choke her, but the next second Mahiru's eyes flew up in surprise, and she flew right through the roof and disappeared.

" Mahiru?." I stared up at the roof and wonder what happened before turning to Sakura who rubbed her forehead. " What happened?."

" Abraxas." Was the only thing she said and glared up at the roof.

 **Third pov**

Mahiru was totally caught off guard when the dark dressed demon appeared out of nowhere and pulled her out from the building and out in the open sky.

"Hehe~." She stared at the demon who grabbed her and giggled. " So you are Sakura's cursed gear demon?~."

The demon only stared at her with no emotion before letting go of her. Mahiru chuckled and put her hands behind her back.

" Not a talker~." She floated around him and study him closely. " Or are you so scared of me that you can't talk?~."

" Scared?." The demon watched her with his red eyes. " Fear is something I don't know."

" Is that so?." Mahiru's voice darkened, and the dark shadow was around her again while she stared at the demon in front of her. " Than let me show you, and teach you what happened if you try to stand in mine and Gurens way again."

The demon raised an eye brow while staring at the shadow around her.

" Is that's suppose to scare me?." The demon appeared right in front of her and glared at her with glowing eyes. " What a weak creature you are."

He clicked his finger, and in a second a giant shadow appeared behind the demon. But this one was like a giant wave that looked like it could swallow the whole world with ease. Just looking at it made Mahiru's shadow look like nothing, and made Mahiru's stare at the big shadow with eyes mix of fear and confusion.

" How?." She stared at the demon. " How can you have so much power?."

The demon smirked and moved closer to her, and she could feel his power pressing her down. But before he could say anything his face turned into shock and he grabbed his chest in pain.

 **Sakura pov**

"Abraxas, you leave her alone," I said while tightening my fist and heard Abraxas gasp in pain.

" Come back here."

It didn't take long till Abraxas appeared in front of me with his hand over his chest.

His eyes turned to me. " I was just showing her.."

"Quiet," I said with a hard voice, and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. " I told you before I don't need your help."

He stared at me for a long while before fading away, without saying anything.

I sigh heavily I turned to Guren who looked at Mahiru who just came back, and was hiding behind him with fear written all over her face.

" Sorry about that."

Mahiru only glared at me before fading away too.

" You must have a really strong demon I have never seen her so scared before." Said Guren and looked at me from up and down like he was searching for something while walking over to me, and leaned his face close to mine.

" What form is your cursed weapon anyway?."

I smirked at him." That's a secret." My Ears stood right up, and I glanced at the door with narrow eyes." Welcome back, Crowley."

The door opened, and Crowley walked in, but he stopped and stared at me and Guren with wide eyes. And the next second he appeared between us, and throw Guren to the other side of the room, while a dark aura was coming from him. But it was only there for a second before he turned to me and had his usual laid-back smile.

" Sorry for making you wait."

I blinked and was surprised over his action before glancing at Guren who slowly pushed himself from the floor.

" Guren are you okay?."

"Yeah," said Guren annoyed while his hand was moving to his sword.

"Oh, so you are Guren, Ferid's partner." Said Crowley pretending to be surprise while glaring at Guren with dark eyes. " Hope you didn't break any bones."

Guren glared at him, before standing straight up.

" You must be Crowley, Ferid has told me many things about you."

Crowley smirked. " if I knew that we were going to work together, i wouldn't have throw you like that. At least not so hard."

Guren eyes hardened and were on his way to pull out his sword, but I stopped him before he could.

" We don't have time to fight right now." I looked between them with hard eyes and stopped at Guren.

" What are you planning to do now Guren?." I asked and crossed my arms.

Guren stared at me for a long while before glancing at the direction the abounded airport was. " Am planning to gain Kureto trust so I can get more information what he is doing." He narrows his eyes." But I have a feeling he is planning something big, and we need to stop it."

I sigh." But if you stop whatever they are planning you lose their trust."

He nodded while rubbed his eyes and looked unsure what to do before he glanced at me.

" Sakura, can you stop what he is doing at the abandoned airport?. Even if it means that he will brand you as a traitor?."

I stared at him while thinking over what he was asking me to do. But if I was going to be true to myself, I didn't really care if I was branded as a traitor.

Almost everybody in the demon army saw me as a monster, while the Hiragi family saw me as a chance to get more power, that's why they forced me into the marriages. Only Shinoa, Guren and the other was the only few people who didn't saw me as a monster. And I acutely thought this request was acutely quite interesting and sounded fun.

I smiled at Guren, who looked at me in surprise.

" Sure, I can do it."


	13. Chapter 11

**Sakura pov**

Guren stared at me in surprise when he heard my answer.

"Really?. You just going to do it just like that?."

I tilled my head to the side and smiled, his reaction was so fun to see he did not expect my answer at all. Maybe he thought I was going to say something against his idea or something.

" Yes, I don't care if being branded as a traitor. Beside nobody respects me at the demon army, and it will give me the chance to get out from the forced marriage." I said with a sigh and didn't want to think of the idea of marrying Kureto.

" Marriage?." Crowley stared at me with wide eyes, while having a weird smile on his face like he was forcing himself to smile. " You are engaged?." The side of his lips was moving while his hands turned into fists.

" Who is the lucky man?."

" Nobody," I said with a hard voice and turned my back at him while feeling my cheek getting a little warmer. " Am not marrying anybody, it was a forced engagement."

"Oh," I heard Crowley say before I felt his hard chest against my back, and his lips near my ear whispering in a flirty voice. " So does it mean I have a chance?."

My ears stood right up when I heard him said that while feeling my face burn up and I wouldn't be surprised if my face was red as a tomato.

" You wish," i pressed a finger against his nose and pushed his face away from mine while looking away to hide my burning face from him.

" N...Now, how about we think of a plan first before I run to the abandoned airport." I said with a shaky voice and turned to Guren who stared at me and Crowley with raised eyebrows. I didn't think he heard what I said, so I decided to get his attention.

"Guren!." I said with a harder voice, and he jumped a little like he just woke up from a night of sleep or something, and turned to me.

"Oh, yes a plan." He thought for a second while walking over to the window where the fight was still going on." You have no problem to sneak around without anybody noticing you, so that part is no problem."

I nodded.

" True, but what are you going to tell the others?." I walked over to him and glanced at the fight and saw Shinoa and the other fighting with everything they had.

" Hm," Guren turned to Crowley.

" We will distract the others by making them believe we are fighting, and I will tell them that you are in safety. They won't think much about while the fight is still on."

" That's true," I said and knew he was right. Nobody would ask against him while they were still busy fighting against vampires. " But after this, you will run to the abandoned airport?." I glanced at Guren.

" Hopefully, as long nothing unexpected happens."

" Alright, but I have one request.." I held up a finger when I said that and had a very serious face. " Don't take Shinoa, and the others to the abandoned airport, that's the only thing I ask for."

If Kureto was up to no good, Shinoa and the other wouldn't have a chance if they were there. They would be safer if they were not near the airport.

Guren glanced at me for long a while and sighed heavily. " I try, but it wouldn't surprise me if they go there anyway."

I sigh and knew he was right, when i was out in the field the first time with Shinoa and the other, they just let their emotion get the best of them and didn't think through at all. Especially Yuu, he just wanted to be in a fight and kill vampires, acting like a child who thinks swing his sword would just magically kill a vampire, but nothing is that easy.

But even if Guren was right about that part that they would go even if he told them not to, I could see on his face that he was holding something back.

" Hm," I leaned my face close to his and glared right into his eyes.

" I can see there is something you are not telling me, but.." I moved away from him. " I let it slide, this time."

He gulped loudly when I said the last part in a very dark voice, before coughed against his hand and tried to look serious again.

" Alright, Sakura you go to the abandoned airport and keep an eye on Kureto. If he is up to something really bad, stop him."

" You don't have to tell me twice," I said before using my speed to run at the abandoned airport, but on my way to the airport, I stopped on top of a big crane that had a great view over the city. I stood there a few long seconds before collapsing into a ball while feeling my face burning up again, and my heart beating so fast that I thought it would jump out from my chest.

Crowley took me completely of guard when he asked me that question, and in my mind, I took it as a joke. But my body didn't.

How could his words affect me so much?.

" Just those few words and you fall down to your knees." I sigh and glanced up to see Abraxas standing in front of me with crossed arms. " Was his words that effective?."

" Just be quiet Abraxas," I said annoyed and jumped over to another building.

But he appeared right in front of me. " You like him."

" What if I do?!." I shout out without thinking and quickly covered my mouth while staring at

Abraxas who too looked surprised what I said. " Forget what I said." Was the only thing I could say before using my speed to appear at the airport.

I stopped on top of a building that was near the airport with a good view of the place. Kureto and many other soldiers were already there with a big van that gave me a bad feeling when I saw hundred of talisman all over it.

" That's is very strong talisman they have around the van, they must keep something very interesting in there." Abraxas appeared beside me and had his eyes on the van.

" Yeah, can you go there and see what in there."

He glanced at me. " I don't think it's possible for me to see."

" Don't play with me Abraxas I know your strength." I crossed my arms. " Even if they have put that many powerful talisman I know they won't bite on you."

Abraxas was quiet before chuckling amused.

" What a smart master I have." Was the last thing he said before disappearing. I slowly shook my head and turned my attention to Kureto, who stood a few meters away from the van and everybody else and looked at the rest of the abandoned airport in deep thought.

" Lord Kureto, everything is set." Aoi stood right behind Kureto and stared at him with a blank expression. " We are ready at your order."

" Good, " was the only thing Kureto said without moving. " It won't be long till this world is finally free from the vampires."

" Yes, my lord."

" Any news from Guren and his groups?."

"No, sir. We haven't got any news from them since they left to rescue Sakura."

Kureto turned to her with hard eyes. "It's Lieutenant General Sakura to you. "

She stared at Kureto in surprise and closed her eyes." Yes, of course. Excuse me for my rudeness."

Kureto started at her blankly for a long while and turned his back at her. " You only get a warning this time for disrespecting a Lieutenant General, see yourself lucky."

"Oh lord," I rubbed my eyes and sat down while listening to Kureto and Aoi conversation until Abraxas come back." So, what did you find in the van?."

He glanced at me. " Something you are not going to like."

I narrow my eyes at him and knew one thing that could make me really mad, something that was really dangerous.

" A seraph of the end," I said with a serious voice, and Abraxas gave me a small nod.

" Yes."

A growl escaped from my lips, and I glared at Kureto in anger. This was so like him. He told me many times that the Hiragi family don't experiment on the seraph of the end anymore because it was too dangerous. But here he is on the abandoned airport with a seraph of the end in the van.

And i wouldn't be surprised it was a child he used as a vessel to the seraph of the end too. Lord what I hate him more and more every second.

" You are so dead Kureto," I said with a dark voice and moved away to the other side of the building and sat down to think. Something I couldn't do while looking at Kureto who no was the source of my anger for the moment.

" You not going to do anything?." Asked Abraxas and tilled his head to the side.

I glanced at him. " Not now, I will wait till Guren is here."

" And why is that?. You can take care of the seraph of the end and all those guards all on your own. Or have you forgot how strong you really are?." He smirked at me.

I tightened my left hand into a fist and heard Abraxas gasp in pain and fell down on all four.

" Watch your mouth Abraxas. The reason why I don't do anything yet is because I want to give Guren a chance to earn Kureto's trust." I loosen my grip and stared at the city in deep thought.

" Guren, said that he was planning to gain Kureto trust, so he could get more information what he is doing. Which is not easy Kureto doesn't trust anybody so easy, gaining his trust is a piece of work.

The only way Kureto would trust Guren is when he sees with his own eyes how loyal Guren is. So I have to wait till Guren is here and let him play the loyal servants in front of Kureto."

" And you will play the traitor."

" A role I will be happy to play." I lay down on my back, sigh heavily while staring up at the cloudy sky. "Besides i want to know what Guren and that Ferid is planning, I just have this weird feeling that they are up to no good too."

I sat up and turned my attention to the direction where Guren and all the others were, and focused my hearing to hear how everything was going over there. And as far as I could hear, the fight was still going on.

Even Guren and Crowley were fighting each other like Guren said they would trick the other. But I also heard Yuu mixed with their voices, and I could hear him screaming at Crowley to die and leave Guren along. But after a while, I heard everything calm down, and everybody left beside Guren and the other vampire.

What is Guren planning now?. I thought to myself before hearing the sound a helicopter and saw a small silhouette of a helicopter landing at the Nagoya City Hall, while the sky turned a little darker.

" Looks like more vampires are coming." I pushed myself up on my feet while my eyes were still glued on the direction of Nagoya City Hall before I felt the big group of vampires at Nagoya City Hall running this way. " Here they come."

A loud sound of a horn was ringing, through the city and I heard Kureto yelling to let the secret weapon out now, I quickly ran to the side of the building I was before and saw the guards opening the van.

The moment the van opened a young girl with reddish hair and purple marks all over her body appeared with two pair of giant white wings coming out from her back.

With eyes black with yellow iris staring out like she was drugged while wearing what looked like a hospital gown.

" Oh boy."


	14. Chapter 12

**Sakura pov**

I stared at the girl with the big wings who was high up in the air, with a long single trumpet in her hand. Till the vampire appeared and gasped in surprise until a pink-haired vampire girl screamed at them to attack and stared at the girl in the sky with hard eyes.

" Um, " I glanced down at the pink-haired vampire, who was dressed differently than the other vampires. She was dressed in black, not white like the other vampires. That would mean that she is a noble, a very high noble. Even higher than Crowley and Ferid. I narrow my eyes at her, while I felt a strong aura from her and I was right she was much, much stronger than Ferid and Crowley.

" She is a strong one."

" Are you going to fight her during this chaos?." Asked Abraxas while he pushed himself up on his feet.

I sigh. " Sadly no, am supposed to act the traitor, and stop Kureto's plan," I smirked.

" But that doesn't mean I won't get a chance like this again, if she doesn't get killed after this. I will get a chance to fight her."

" Abaddon!." Screamed Kureto and caught my attention, I turned my eyes at him. He stood in front of the girl with the big wings and had his eyes on the vampire who ran at them.

" Destroy this vampire!."

The girl slowly lifted up her head the moment Kureto said it, and dark mist appeared out from her back and a big dark monster figure appeared behind her. And the sky turned into dark colors that gave a really bad feeling.

" Sir," Aoi ran to Kureto with a hard face. " The Seraph of the end is not stabilized."

Kureto glanced at her and back at the vampires who were now fighting against a few soldiers that were with Kureto. " Than let's feed it with a few sacrifices."

My eyes widen when I heard him say those word, and the next second the big creature that was called Abaddon, opened its mouth and attacked the vampire and human soldiers that were out in the field.

" Oh my lord," I put a hand over my mouth and saw how the vampire and the humans it attacked turned into ashes.

"Sir, the seraph of the end is now stabilized." Screamed a soldier who was near a computer and had a big smile.

Kureto smirked and looked up at the sky. " Finally, Let's eliminate the vampires and the weak ones."

A loud growl escaped from my lips. I wanted to jump down and knock the life out of him, Aoi and the soldiers that were standing proudly beside him. How could they do this?.

They used a little girl as a vessel to a seraph of the end, and attack their soldiers to sacrifice to the creature. Soldiers that were loyal and trusted Kureto with everything they had, and now they died because of him. Anger bowled inside of me, but before I jumped down from the building I was on, I stopped myself when I felt a few familiar auras. Auras that could only belong to a few people that I didn't want to be here. Shinoa and her team.

With a last glance at Kureto, I used my speed to grab Shinoa and the other who was in the middle of the battlefield and stopped behind a few buildings just on the edges of the battlefield.

"Huh?." They all blinked in surprise while looking around until their eyes landed on me. "Sakura."

" What are you guys doing here?." I asked while realizing that Yuu wasn't with them. " And why isn't Yuu with you?."

They all looked at each other, beside Shihō who looked at the battlefield or more exactly at the girl with the big wings, with mix of shock and fear.

" Why we are here?. Why are you here, Sakura?. We were told that you were taken by eh vampire."

" Its a long story, but right now tell me where Yuu is," I said while hoping that he was far away from here.

" Yuu is with Mika." Said Shinoa and looked at me with serious eyes while standing straight up like she was ready to get punished.

" And it was my decision, I know I don't know Mika personally, but I know he wouldn't hurt Yuu." I stared at her and smiled with a nod.

" You did the right thing."

She jumped in surprise like she wasn't expecting me to say that, I guess she was expecting to get a yelling and hearing me tell her that she was a traitor or something. But I was just happy that Yuu wasn't anywhere near this place.

Because that boy wouldn't think twice over the situation and there would be a big chance that the seraph of the end inside of him would come out again, and I didn't want to take care of two seraph of the end.

" Did you know about this?." I turned to Shihō who still stared at the girl with the wings, with his hands tighter into fists

" Do you know that girl?."

He turned at me with so much hate in his eyes and ran at me with his fist up in the air. I narrow my eyes at him and easily stopped his attack by grabbing his wrist and glared right into his eyes before turning him around and held his arm behind his back.

"Ahh!." Shihō gasped in pain and surprise while glaring at me over his shoulder. " Why did you do that to my sister?."

My eyes widen. " Your sister?."

I looked up at the girl with the wings and back at Shihō.

" That girl is your sister?."

" Yes, that is Mirai, my little sister." Tears appeared from his eyes and ran down his face. " My dear little sister."

I stared at him for a long while, and let go of his arm when he fell on his knees. His sister, that girl is his sister?. Nothing from the report I got from Guren said anything that Shihō had a sister, or that he had any family alive. I crossed my arms and thought hard about the information I got from Shihō and the report Guren sent me a few days before I arrived in Japan.

"Shihō, "I looked down at Shihō who was still crying and didn't seem to hear me. With a sigh, I bent down to his level.

"Shihō, I promise you I didn't know anything about this. I didn't even know you had a sister, the report Guren gave me didn't say anything that you had a sister."

He slowly looked up with tearful eyes, and looked at me confused.

" What?. What are you talking about?."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but then I felt a loud explosion coming from the battlefield and sigh. I didn't have time for this I need to stop Shihō's sister and fast. But I need a clue why she was chosen to become a vessel for a seraph of the end?.

" Alright, Shihō when was the last time you saw your sister?."

Shihō stared at me and opened his mouth like he didn't know what to say.

"Shihō, "I said with a harder voice. " When was the last time you saw your sister?."

"Um...The last time I saw her was at the hospital a few weeks before we all become part of the moon demon company."

" That's a very long time go," I said and narrowed my eyes. " Why was she in the hospital?."

He took a deep breath. " She was affected by the virus, and she was getting weaker every day. But the normal hospital didn't have the equipment to help her, so I tried to join the army so she could get the help she needs."

I stared at him for a long time and covered my eyes with my hand, shaking my head.

" They didn't help you."

"Huh?."

I moved my hand away and looked at him.

" You said your sister was affected by the virus?."

He nodded.

" The army doesn't help people who are affected by the virus…" I stared at him with hard eyes. " They use them as an experiment."

I jumped up on my feet and glared at Kureto, who stood proudly and watched the vampires and a few of his soldiers die.

" That's why there was no information about your sister in the report. They were trying to cover up what they were doing to her."

"No, that can't..." More tears ran down his face. " So this is my fault my sister ended up like this because of me?."

" No, " I grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up on his feet. " None of this was your fault you were trying to help your sister. But Kureto and his people used your trust to get access to your sister, and use her to become a vessel to a seraph of the end."

" You mean, she is like Yuu." His lips were shaking when he spoke. " Can you help her?. You helped Yuu last time?."

" I made the seraph of the end inside of Yuu fall asleep." I glanced at him. " And I will do the same to your sister. But you all need to get away from here."

" No," Shinoa and the other walked up to us and had their weapons ready. " We want to help."

" Am only telling you to go because I don't want any of you to die. I want you all to hide somewhere safe."

" We are not going anywhere we are staying here, helping you." Said Shinoa and looked at Shihō. " And its Shihō sister. We have all rights to get involved and help. "

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

" Alright, but try to stay alive." I glanced at the battlefield and back at the Shinoa and the other. " Just one more thing, when I get the seraph of the end inside of Shihō's sister sleep.

"Take her and run and leave me behind. Don't look back, just run," That was the last thing I said to them before running out on the battlefield, intending to give Kureto a piece of my mind after everything he has done.

 **Kureto pov**

What a beautiful view, just watching the seraph of the end destroy the vampire and the weakling like they were just small insects. A wonderful start for a new beginning.

I glanced at the girl we used a the vessel for the seraph of the end and smirked. I was very lucky that one boy put his sister under my care and a girl that was affected by the virus. Just the perfect vessel, for the seraph of the end. I just wish she didn't scream so badly, while we experimented on her. Screaming after her brother to save her screaming please and stop so many times I even I got tired to listen to her. Well, now she is at least quiet and a very powerful weapon.

" Abaddon, "I said with a clear voice while my eyes were on the battlefield and saw more vampire running at us. " Attack!."

The seraph of the end attacked and more of the vampire died the instead they got hit and a few weaklings from my army.

"Aoi, make sure the seraph of the end keep attacki.."

"Slap!."

Before I could even finish my order, I felt something hard against the side of my face, and the next second i flew away while bounced on the ground like I was a ball until I hit a hard wall.

"Tsk," I wiped away the blood that escaped from the side of my lip and looked up to see who in the world dared to hit me. Well, it was no other than Sakura who glared coldly, that sent a shiver down my spine while walking at me.

" Well, I knew that it couldn't be true that you were taken by the vampire," I said with a smirk and slowly pushed myself up on my feet, even when my body screamed in pain. Damn that girl could punch. " But am glad you appeared for this special event, you can see it as your wedding present from me."

Her eyes hardened but didn't say anything while walking at me with a very dark aura around her.

" Lord Kureto!." Aoi ran at Sakura with her sword in her hand, which was a really bad move. " You freaking demon!."

Sakura didn't even glance at her, she just stood there, till Aoi sword was near to touch her neck, and ducked the last second. Grabbing Aoi arm that held the sword and thrown Aoi right into a group of men that was right behind her.

I shook my head looking at them laying in the ground, Aoi was the only one who was trying to get up while glaring at Sakura with hate in her eyes.

" Aoi, stand down," I said with a clear voice.

She turned to me with wide eyes. " Sir?."

" I said, stand down."

" But I can take care of her."

" No, you can't. You are nowhere near her level." Aoi stared at me for a long while before giving a small nod, not for understanding how much weaker she was than Sakura which she was.

But that she needed to active another thing we had with us that would be very effective against Sakura before she stopped our plan.

 **Sakura pov**

" I understand, sir." Said Aoi and looked at Kureto, who looked back at her like he was sending her a message that only she could understand before she ran over to the van. I narrow my eyes after her and knew they were up to something before Kureto begin to speak while pulling out his sword.

" Has nobody told you its a bad sign to hit you fiancé in the face in front of everybody?. Now everybody will think you don't want to marry me."

" I don't want to marry you." I crossed my arms. " Your father decided that I was going to marry you, and I had nothing to say against it. But after seeing what you have done to this poor girl, I don't care what your father decided for me."

" What are you saying?. Are saying you are leaving the demon army just because I used a weak girl to save the world?."

Saving?. If this is his version of saving, he has lost his mind and become blinded by power.

" I knew you were an idiot," I said before using my speed and appeared right in front of him and hit him right in the stomach.

" A real idiot."

Kureto gasped but kept standing up and tried to attack me with his sword. But even if he was stronger than other humans from the demon army, he was still to slow for me, and I could see on his face that he knew that too.

I grabbed his wrist that held the sword, tightened my grip so hard that the sound of cracking bone was heard and Kureto screamed in pain, and let go of his sword.

"AAAHHHHH!." He fell on his knees while I still had my hard grip around his wrist. " You know something I always wanted to show you that you are just like everybody else. Just because you have the last name Hiragi, doesn't mean you are unbeatable, or the lord of the world."I chuckled before kicked him hard against the chest before letting go of his wrist. " Am just going easy on you for now, but I can guarantee that the pain you put that poor girl through, was terrible."

I grabbed his hair and pulled him up and glared into his eye. " Who gave you the right to use that girl?. Her brother signed into the army to put her into a better hospital so she could get better. But you just took her and used her as a vessel to a seraph of the end."

Kureto spat out some blood while glaring back at me. " I had all rights, her brother signed the paper to put her in the army hospital, and everything and everybody who are signed into the hospital is under the Hiragi care. We can use them as we wanted, this girl is one example. She was the perfect vessel for the seraph of the end. Kids before her, died the moment we tried on them, but then we got a girl who was already affected by the virus. You can say she was a jackpot, just like you when you appeared all those years ago."

Rages grew inside of me when he said that, I wanted to slap the living life out of him for speaking like me and the girl was just things to experiment on. Before I could even do that, I felt something coming at me in a really fast speed, when I glanced to see what it was, and saw a long line of talismans flying at me, and landed on me like a second skin.

" Now, Aoi!." Screamed Kureto and cut off his hair that I still held a firm grip on, with his sword, and ran away before dark blue electricity appeared all around me from the talisman. I just stood there and stared at Kureto and wanted to laugh off his stupid attempt. Did he think these talismans would work on me?. When will he learn it doesn't work on me?.

" Really Kureto, talismans?."

He stared at me with wide eyes before turning angrily to Aoi who stood shocked beside the van.

" Aoi.."

" Those are the specially made talismans, sir." Said Aoi with a shaky voice.

I sigh and pulled off a few of the talismans on my body while the dark blue electricity was around me.

"I have enough of this." I glanced at the van with hard eyes and lifted up my heel and hit the ground hard. A big crack appeared under my heel, running right into the van in a really fast speed and a big sharp stone raised from the ground, right through the van.

The moment it was destroyed the electricity from the talisman stopped, and the rest of the talismans on my body fell to the ground.

" And now.." I turned to the girl with the wings. "It's your turn."

"Oh no, you don't. Abaddon!." Kureto called with rages in his voice, and the girl slightly turned her face to his direction. " Attack her!." He pointed at me, and the girl turned to me but tilted her head in confusion.

" _Ssshe's not a sinner."_ Said the girl with a voice that sounded like when Yuu was possessed by the seraph of the end a while back.

Kureto face hardened so hard that I thought he would explode.

" I said, ATTACK HER!."

She was quiet for a long time until the creature behind her moved is head to my direction and opened its mouth to attack.

I couldn't help to smirk and was ready to attack back but stopped myself because I felt a familiar presence of somebody coming this way.

" No, no," I turned my attention away from the creature and looked out in the field, and right out in the field running at this direction was Yuu and his vampire friend Mika.

" Oh no," I said and held out my hand out at the creature and stopped its attack that was aiming at me. " I better make this quick." I used my free hand to grab my necklace, pulled it off and the familiar light appeared around me, the next second I stood there in my real form.

I made a loud growl and jumped up in the air and landed on the ground a few feet away from the attack. Before jumping up to grab the girl, but the monster head appeared right in front of me and used its attack to push me away.

" GRR!."I held my hands out and pushed back the attack.

" Looks like you have a hard time with this one."

"Am a little busy right now, Abraxas. Fighting a Seraph of the end is not easy. So if you not here to give me some good news, I would appreciate if you let me concentrate on this."

"Hm, well I was only going to tell you that the boy is waking up his seraph of the end on purpose."

I turned at him the moment he said that and looked out in the field to see Yuu with the big black wing on his back that I remember so well. This day is just getting better and better.

" So what are you going to do now?. You lose all your energy when you try to put one seraph of the end to sleep. Now you have two on your neck."He looked at me with a serious face and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do?."

I was quiet for a second, while still holding back the attack before chuckling.

" I guess I have to use plan B."

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. " And what is plan B?."

" Something that will make me weak for days, but it will help this two." I bite my bottom lip before jumping back far away from the attack.

" You better go back Abraxas, what am going to do now will affect you if you are out here."

" Alright, " was the only thing he said before he disappeared, leaving me alone.

" Okay," I said to myself before taking a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Let's begin. " I crossed my arms like an X and started to speak with a low voice.

" _Ammbagila bi Tera mi."_

 **Crowley pov**

"Hm, you don't see a view like this every day." Said Ferid amused while staring out at the battlefield with a smirk while we stood near one of the buildings near the battlefield.

" Two Seraph of the end at the same battlefield. I wonder how Sakura will stop those two."

I glanced at him before turning back to the battlefield with my eyes stuck on Sakura who was near the big black creature behind the winged girl.

I couldn't help to smile when i saw her taking off her necklace and transformed into her real form. Beautiful as I remember when she first showed her real form, just wish I was not so far away so I could touch her. But right now I had to stay where I was with Ferid till it was safe to continue the rest of the plan. And that was taking down the queen after the Seraph of the end was defeated. I wonder how Sakura will defeat them because last time she stopped the boy name Yuu who was going crazy, she looked like she used all her energy. Now she has two, on her plate, this is going to be interesting to see what she is going to do. I got my answer when I saw Sakura crossing her arms, like an X and her whole body begin to glow, and the glow grew bigger and bigger.

Ferid clapped his hand together.

" Now this looks very interesting."

I just stared at the big glow that came from Sakura that was now bigger than the black creature, but than the big glow beginner to changes shape, and in a blink of an eye, there on the spot where Sakura stood where a giant glowing white fox with 9 tailed and golden tattoo all over its body. Gasps were heard everywhere, everybody, vampire, humans and the seraph of the end stared at the beautiful giant fox in amaze. And that was understanding. This giant fox was magnificent, beautiful with its pure white fur, magnificent with the golden tattoo all over, a creature god. I stared at it for a long while till it finally opened its eyes, and stared with calm yellow eyes at the two Seraph of the ends who stared at it with wide eyes with a small smile on their lips.

But the moment to enjoy looking at this beautiful creature didn't last long, one human boy with weird eyes brow was screaming at the winged girl to attack the giant fox, but the girl didn't even show any sign of listening to him.

Which must have made him angry because he pulled out his sword and his soldiers that were around him pulled out their weapons and begin to attack the giant fox with everything they got.

But none of the attacks did any effect. The Fox didn't even show it felt any of them it's just stared at the seraph of the end, and slowly walked to them.

" Now," Ferid put his hand on my shoulder. " Now it's our turn."

I gave him a small node before we both ran to take down the queen. It didn't take long to take her down, only that she cut one of my arms off and turned my head around before Ferid could capture her and drink her blood. But at least she didn't cut my head completely off, am thankful for that.

I quickly turned my head back in place and grabbed my arm that was cut off.

" That was easy."

Ferid pulled out his fangs from Krul's neck and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. He licked his lips.

" That was tasty." He looked up and smirked. " Look at that."

I turned around, saw the big fox wrapping its tails around the two seraph of the end and they begin to glow for a few seconds and the next the fox put them down to the ground gently, and they were back to their human self but unconscious.

But the moment the fox put them down it begins to glow too and the next second it was gone and Sakura was high in the air falling down at a fast speed.

I stared at her and saw her eyes were closed, not opened she didn't look awake at all.

I didn't even think before running with everything I had and caught her before she hit the ground. She was light like she was no heavier than a small kid.

She didn't look so well either when I looked at her face, her eyes were barely open, and she was breathing heavily. Her yellow eyes looked at me heavily before she swallows.

" Thanks, Crowley," she said with a very weak voice that was more like a whisper before she completely fell unconscious.


End file.
